Remembered
by YuiDragneel
Summary: When Donatello was young it was hard sometimes to fit in with his brothers , be smart in all . And having troubles keep up his brothers . It was not easy , He felt like he needed to prove himself worthly of being a Ninja . So one night he sneak out and meet a young girl , who will soon be more then a old memory .Donnie x OC , 2012 turtles
1. Sneaking out

**Hello , it's Stargirl here and I want to introduce our new story Remembered .**

 **WOLFJADE28 and I have been work really hard and we both just hope you all love it .**

 **Please leave comments in the box below . ENJOY.**

Argh...l can't believe l got myself into this mess, just because I wanted to prove a point. All l wanted was to show my family that I can take care of myself. That l didn't need their help every time l took a step how life just sorta happens that way...

For starters, I don't hate my brothers, l just want them to see that l'm not inferior in any way- that l don't need my brothers to come and save the day . I can fight just as good and hard as my brothers can . Just because l like to build things and take them apart doesn't mean l'm an incompetent ninja. l am actually the smartest in the family when it comes to most things, even if Leo thinks he's the leader.

No, what frustrates me is that my brothers are always making fun of me just because l favor learning different and new things rather than sparring with them, after all, what's wrong with figuring out how to pull things apart and together again?

l love my brothers anyway, no matter how much they tease me. l just wish I had someone to talk to,but every time I try to tell my brothers something, they usually just tune out, not because they hate me- they just don't understand my love of technology and mechanisms. There's so many times when l wish I just had someone to talk to- a friend who shares the same interests as me!

The other thing that frustrates me is no matter how much I try , I can't seem to keep up with my brothers .

I really don't understand it - I try to be just as good as Leo but l always end up with me on my shell. During training for instance, Leo is so perfect with his Katanas, like they were made for him. Raphael has his brute strength and internal fire to work with his sais- Even Mikey has awesome nunchauks (l'll never be left alone if l admit that to him though). Guess what l've got to call a destined weapon? A stick, which is another cause of their teasing. While they practice perfectly with their weapons, l'm constantly tripping over my Bo about humiliating!

My Brothers are alway competitions with each other about who better or who king of whatever . So I plan on sneaking out on my own I going to surface and I will come home before anyone wake up . To show I can be a worded ninja .

Hours later, in the middle of the night:

As I open my bedroom door , I look through the peak of my door. Look around to make sure no one is around . As I detect no one , I quickly run to the exit, with my staff in hand and determination in my mind . Before I went , as I look back I can feel a smile on my face . Then exited leave my brothers and my sensei sound asleep in their bed if they only knew .

After a few tries of opening manhole cover, l finally succeeded in removing the only thing that separated me from my life, and the world above. l had no clue what exactly to expect, but it was a chance l was willing to take.


	2. Topside

Wandering through the sewers for awhile, trying to plan the best way to impress my brothers, yet surviving at the same time, l realized l had reached my destination. With a sigh, l begin to climb up the cold, slippery ladder which led to the door separating me from the world above me. l was surprised to find that my curiosity and determination far surpassed any doubt or fear l may have felt prior to my departure of the lairs safety. Now, filled with eager anticipation, l tried to twist the sewer lid loose. At first, it wouldn't budge, which made me nervous. Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? Why now?/div

Desperately, l began to push at the heavy metal lid above me. After nearly slipping and falling several times, l finally got the thing to wiggle loose."'One more push, Donnie, just one more..' l trailed, putting every ounce of strength l had left into forcing the lid up. Success greeted me, as l was finally able to see light flood in, filling me with a sense of excitement as l climbed up and restored the lid loosely to its original place- now beneath my feet.

After making sure l was completely hidden from sight, l took a moment to take in my surroundings. l was amazed at what l saw. lt was all so amazing! Granted the alley itself was not much better smelling than the sewer l just came from, but there were other sights and smells, as well as sounds, such as the up-beat hip-hop music, the neon-lit buildings, and the smells- it was enough to make my mouth water...it smelled way better than the worms and algae l was used to. However, l was still a mutant turtle, which l had long ago learned would never be accepted by humans. Thus l stayed in the shadows, pausing to reflect on my accomplishment. l still can't believe l actually succeeded in sneaking out of the lair, past Leo, Raph, Mikey- even Sensei. The whole reality of it was almost mind-boggling, yet here l was- on the surface, getting ready to reward my biggest life accomplishment. So, after checking my surroundings, making sure no one was within sight, l quickly walked around the sidewalk, making sure l stayed out of sight. lf l was correct, l would soon be approaching my final destination- the military junkyard.

" Better get a move on , if I want to get back to the lair before anyone wakes up " I said as I start walking, staying in the shadows . After a good long walk, and many efforts at keeping myself within the shadows, I finally made it to the Junkyard .

l looked at everything in amazement, feeling like a child in a candy store, everything within reach- l was so excited!

"There's so many things here that l could use- how am l ever gonna choose?" I said as I walk around examined the machinery . I can't wait to go home and begin working on various projects, such as the toaster Raph broke, or a fresh-air compartment, a water purification system, or even a super-computer! Oh, l was having so much fun! .

I must been there for two hour before I glance down at my watch, that l had made myself, and it read span class

l sighed heavily, not hiding my obvious disappointment.I guessed it was time to go back to the lair , before anyone noticed I had left . I thought of grabbing a few things to work with before l left, so after finding a few things before I gather my few collectable objects in a thick canvas bag, which l found before leaving the was perfectly fine, and things were going smoothly- until I turned the last corner, where I found myself back in the same alley as before, only this time, there was a massive armed truck, blocking the escape route. I nearly panicked, until l remembered there was another sewer entrance nearby. All l had to do was sneak around the van, to the other side. Heh, a lot easier said than done . l was just about to sneak to the other side, until l heard two voices, which caused me to freeze up.

"Hey Al, ya know , sometimes I gotta stop and ask myself why we had ta get stuck with this shit- like job. An underpaid, unappreciated, freakin' emdogcatcher! /emJust think about it- we coulda been living the high life with all dem fancy schmancy military brutes, but no! Not good enough, dey said?! Not anymore...they'll be beggin' us ta come back once dey realize how important we really were!em" /ema raspy gangster-like voice complained.

"Stop yer gripin' already- what done is done dude!" another deeper voice reasoned It is what it is " the other voice said " ...we coulda had it a whole lot worse ya know... hehe...we coulda been like all dem garbage men, or how about a dad-gum sewer cleaner man! Now that's gotta be the crappiest job ever!" the deep voice finished

" Yeah, guess you got a point dere," the first voice responded

" At leastt it pays da bills, ya know... " the second voice continued.

" Ha! You said it. " the first voice said enthusiastically. Time for me to take advantage and make my move.

With that I drove for shadow and hid behind the trash pile all the while praying that they would not see me ." Got 'dis thing set, we are ready to go " the first guy said. 'Finally' l thought to myself, taking the opportunity to jump from my current hiding spot, only to knock over a trash can, drawing the attention of the two men. "Aww, Shell " I whisper/yell before realizing too late that l had said it out loud.

" Hey Willy, you hear dat? " the first voice asked./div

The guy that appear to be Willy reply back " yeah let's go to the check it out " .

'No, no, no! Why is this happening to me?!' I nearly died from internal panic. l knew l had to get out of there, but l wasn't quite sure how, and hearing their footsteps get closer, l knew l didn't have time to think. l tried to bolt,anything to get out of there. I grabbed by beg of goods, and started running with everything l had, only to smash into the other trash cans . Suddenly a beam of light hit my face .l knew l had been seen, but all I could do stand, frozen in fear, as two huge figures came into view.

" Wh..what is that thing " asked the first man incredulously. From what l could tell, he was tall, and somewhat scrawny.

" l...l don't know, but it definitely could be an alien... "trailed the second man. The big, muscular hulk /div  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!... get your phone out-we need to report this... "trailed the first man "...or better yet, let's get him! This could finally be our ticket ta hittin' it big time man!"

With that I spin on my heel and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"What're ya doin'?! Don't let it get away "

" Shell ! I can't let myself get caught, otherwise it's game over, as Mikey would put it .

"LEAVE...HIM...ALONE!new voice interrupted, causing myself and my pursuers to turn our heads in temporary confusion, curious as to who it was .

All three of us gasped at the figure that stood in front of us .

STARGIRL:Haha! you all thought l was gonna reveal the mystery guest...well, sorry but not sorry, you're gonna have to read the next chapter ta find out !

WOLFHADE28: Ohh, oohh...tell me, tell me, TELL ME! Is it gonna be Splinter? or Leo? Maybe Raph, or even better-OUCH!,

STARGIRL(smiling, having achieved silence after whacking WOLFJADE28 on the head):Silence! You already know what happens next..WOLFJADE28(still rubbing head): Oh yeah...hey can l..

Stargirl:NO./strong/div

WOLFJADE28: What if l only...

STARGIRL: NO!

WOLFJADE28: Awww, come on, why can't l just -

STARGIRL: Because l said so...and l have the spoilers...l think l left them at home..

WOLFJADE28: Fair enough...and they are awesome by the way.


	3. Figures revealed

**"PUT...HIM...DOWN!"** the figure shouted. I looked over my shoulder, to see who it was ordering these goons... and there she stood . There she stood, and I just looked at her, my eyes wide in disbelief, and dropped jaw, as she held a strong fighting stance, holding nothing more than a plastic tube pipe, threatening to swing at the man who held me in his grips .

She had to around my age maybe even a year older at the max. I look at her, and I can her eyes shimmering dangerously, yet beautiful with the moon light reflecting off them . A few strands of brown long wavy hair blew across her face, giving off an almost untamed appearance. She wore a light lavender jean jacket over a white tank top, with a pair of black jeans. She looked amazing to me, but this is coming from a turtle who hasn't met anybody human, let alone a girl my own age.

What surprised me the most though was that when she looked at me, l could see concern and worry in her eyes...as if l was anything but a freak of nature, in other words a monster. Then, she re-directed her gaze back to the man holding me, and instantly, l could feel the anger she was holding as she glared at the man holding me.

Then she spoke again **"l said...Put...him...down...NOW...or else..."** she threatened, gripping the long piece of pipe tighter, and taking a few steps closer to us.

The man holding me smirked, as he eyed her. **"Or else what? Are you gonna cry for your mommy and daddy?"** he asked with a fake pouting way, smirk still on his face. He probably thought she was bluffing-after all, she didn't look nearly as intimidating as they did. l was afraid they would hurt her. What happened next shocked me...and them.

She smiles sweetly at him, and says, looking up at him **"of course not...l was just gonna do THIS!"** she cried out, as she swung the pipe right into the guy's stomach, knocking the air right out of him, thus causing him to release his hold on me, dropping me on the pavement, resulting in me scraping up my knee. It stung so bad, but l tried to hide it, as it wasn't anything important in comparison to the situation at hand. l could feel it bleeding, an l thought bitterly 'Great, now how am I going to hide this from my brothers?' A loud cry snapped me out of my thoughts, causing me to look back to fight to see what was happening .

The other guy had tried to sneak up on the girl, while the first guy was still trying to catch his breath, failing miserably, as she thrust the pipe backwards, hitting him hard right where the sun don't shine, as Mikey would say. l winced as his pained cry climbed an octave higher, and he fell to his knees, slowly collapsing to the ground.

 **"Why you little...AUGH!"**

The first guy tried to grab her ankle, but she reacted quickly, pulling out a small can and aiming for his face in response, giving him a generous blast of pepper spray right in his eyes. She then turned around to the second guy she hit and sprayed his eyes as well, leaving both rolling on the ground, covering their eyes in pain, cursing and swearing about how their eyes hurt.

All I could think was 'Wow, she's amazing'', before I felt something grab my arm, causing me to look away from the men, looking up to see her drag me away from the scene. She look from me, then back to the men, who were still struggling from the pepper spray. She then looked at me again and said to me "Come on, that pepper spray is not going to last long- follow me!" she said, dragging me behind her.

Not seeing any other choice, I followed, letting myself be dragged down out of the alleyway, and into a building right next door.

 **"Wait here a minute."** She ordered, with a look of worry on her face, as she opened up a small door, and searched inside.

I watched her in confusion, as she dug inside the small space, wondering what she was doing, until she pulled a old trench coat with dirt and dust streaked across it. Walking up to me, she puts it over me as best she could. lt dragged past my feet a bit.

 **"Not the best fit, but it'll have to do...just as long as people can't tell what you are...it serves it's purpose."**

she said, as we walked into the elevator. 'Something new to add to my list of things that l never believed l would ever experience', l thought as she pressed the button for the fourth floor .

When it finally stopped and opened it's doors, she ran out of the elevator, me following close behind as she ran down the hallway and stop to open unlock a door. She opened it, and rushed in, motioning for me to follow, which l quickly did so, not wanting to risk being seen by others, and not really knowing what else l should do .

l looked around me, studying her apartment as she walked out of the room. Her apartment was small, l noted, but it definitely felt cozy, causing me to feel at ease. l hear something behind me. l turn around, to see her walking towards me with a first aid kit in her hand.

 **" Okay listen, I'm just going to clean the scrapes on your leg to make sure you don't get infected , is that okay with you ? "** she asked me, looking at me with a warmth in her eyes, and kindness in her voice. l just nodded, suddenly finding myself feeling shy, as she gestured towards my bleeding leg. I found it difficult to say something, for some reason. l don't think she minded, as a big smile grew on her face, making me smile in return. I began feeling a little more comfortable, until she sat down on the couch , then a patting for me to sit next to her . I tried to slow the growing feeling of nervousness l felt, as l sat down beside her. 'Why was l feeling so nervous about this?' l wondered .

She must've sensed my unease, as she said "lt's okay... I promise I won't bite..unless you're made of pizza..."she said with a mischievous light in her eyes, which caused us both to laugh...even though l was confused as to what pizza was.

I sat down and watched her attend to my leg, marveling at how easy she made it look . As she worked, she looked up at me and asked " By the way, do you have a name ? "

I open my mouth to speak up nothing came out , I started questioning myself . Can I trust her ?  
I look over to her she sat there patiently and had a small smile on her face .

" lf you can't talk, then I understand... " she said with a smile, as she paused, " l'm Stella."

" D-Donatello " I whispered softly, looking away from her.

"l'm sorry...what was that? " she asked innocently.

"My name...it's Donatello " I stammered.

She smiled at me, causing my insides to flutter " Well, it's really nice to meet you Donatello. As you know, my name is Stella, but you can call me Ella- like everyone else in my family. " Stella said, still smiling.

"lf you don't mind my asking, why were those jerks chasing you? " she ask as she start put rubbing alcohol on my knee, causing me to wince.

"They wanted to sell me and get famous...all because I'm different from everybody else..." l said, burying my face in my palms. l felt terrible.

"Well, you don't seen that different to me " Ella said

l looked at her incredulously "You're kidding, right? I'm a freak of nature...a giant walking turtle! A MONSTER! I can't even walk down the street without someone screaming in terror! Wait, why aren't you scared of me? "

She looked at me with glistening eyes, making me feel even worse...here she had gone above and beyond to not only by protecting me, but also helping ensure l wasn't injured...and l repaid her by making her cry.

" I don't know exactly...l saw you needed help...and you seem about my age...not only that...you strike me as being more shy than dangerous". She took a deep breath and continued "...l guess l just wanted to help...it didn't matter what you were at the time...you needed help...it was the right thing to do".

l thought about it "l've always been taught that people would hurt or be terrified of me..."

"l can see that...l guess most people would do that, or something like that would hurt you..." she trailed off.

l hung my head- l knew that was true, but it hurt when she said it, l don't know why, but l felt dejected, until l felt a hand on mine, and looked up to see her smiling at me.

"...l'm not most people though...l like things that are different...who wants normal anyways? she asked, smiling at me. l felt happy that she wasn't terrified of me...no...she accepted me for what l was. No joy could compare to that.

l couldn't help but feel that l wanted more than the acceptance of this amazingly brave, and beautiful person, which moved me to ask "Ella, would you-"

" Ella, who is that ? " a new voice asked, cutting me off.

I turn around to found a girl about two year younger than me . She wore a rainbow t-shirt, with a picture of a smiling ice- cream come that said 'Dreams are sweet ' with baggy orange sweat pants. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes that were filled with curiosity and fascination. She looked like a miniature version of Ella .

"Oh...um Jewel, this Donatello. Donatello this is my little sister, Jewel "

"You both can call me Donnie...it's easier to remember than Donatello..." l say, a bit disappointed that l didn't get to ask Ella to be my friend...( **hope none of ya were expecting a proposal...they're only about 10 yrs. old)**

"Hi Donnie" Jewel said, somewhat skipping and running into the room "You look cool... are you a turtle ? " she asked, as she stared curiously, like Mikey does when he finds a a brand new toy .The similarities had me smiling.

"Yes, actually I am, but as you can see, I'm not a normal turtle...l was mutated as a baby". I answered.

"That's a bit obvious. How come you're wearing a mask? " she asked, as she pointed to my purple eye mask

"l wear it because it's my ninja mask " I answer, grinning at her face which suddenly changes from curiosity to excitement.

" You are a Ninja?! That's so awesome! Oh, oh, do you have nun chunks to beat up bad guys with? Those are so cool! " she ask excitedly, bouncing up and down.

l chuckled. She and Mikey would definitely get along "No, but my little brother does " I answered her with a smile, thinking of Mikey.

"What weapon do you use Donnie ?" asked Ella, with curiosity filling her expression.

l blushed "l use a Bo staff...l don't have mine, but I can show you some katas... can I borrow a broom ? "

"Yes...just hold on a sec " Ella said as she ran out of the room, returning seconds later with a broom in hand .

"Thank you " I said, as l slid their coffee table out of the way. l didn't want to risk breaking anything.

I took the broom in my hand, and I place my hands in the same way l would have had l had my Bo. I started spinning and doing some tricks, spinning it faster than usual, enjoying the interested looks l was receiving from Ella and Jewel. After I did a few more complicated moves, I set the broom down, and bowed before the girls, raising my head as they smiled and clapped .

I smile, still bowing "Thank you."

"That was definitely impressive " Ella said as she looked at me, standing up and coming up to me.

"Jewel, can you put the broom away please?" Ella asked.

"Sure Ella," she replied, as she grabbed the broom, and walked out, trying to repeat my spinning technique on her way out.

Ella looked at me, with a spark of mischief in her eyes. "I may not know how to spin a stick, but check this out " Ella smirked, grabbing my wrist. Before l realized it, she had flipped me over her shoulder, and onto the floor. l laid there, staring up at her looking down at me, grinning like crazy.

"Need help up?" Ella asked, as she offered her hand to help me up.

I took it, using my legs to propel me upwards, as she used her arms to pull me up. l guess both of us were stronger than necessary, because when l came up too fast, nearly knocking her over. My reflexes kicked in, and l caught her before she fell. We stared at each other for a minute, until Jewel came back in the room, seeing me holding her sister.

"Umm...am l interrupting something?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"No, nothing at all", we both try to say, as l let go of her. Both our faces turning red from embarrassment. Then, Ella clears her throat, and looks at the wall clock, which says 10:30.

"Well, it's getting late Jewel. I think it's time you should be going to bed."

"Awww..." she starts to whine, but gets a look of thoughtfulness on her face. "Okay, I'll go...but only if you sing me a song. " Jewel pouted "Please...sing me a song?" Jewel looked at Ella, giving her a hurt puppy expression. l nearly laughed. Yup, she'd definitely get along with Mikey.

Ella sighed in defeat " Fine , but afterward, it's bedtime for you ".

"YAY!" Jewel cheered, bounding out of the room, but stopped short at the door.

"Hey! You just got me to agree to a bedtime agreement for one song!" she whined upon realizing what she agreed to.

"Since you tricked me...l want a bonus song!" she said, sticking her chin up.

"Only if you get in bed.." Ella said warningly.

"DEAL!" Jewel cried happily, racing towards her room.

Ella sighed, with a gentle smile, as l chuckle softly.

"Her and my brother Mikey would get along perfectly.." l say

Ella laughed" I'll be right back Donatello " Ella said, as she followed Jewel into the other room, leaving me to my thoughts.

l smiled- I could definitely tell she cared a lot for her little sister, just a much as I care for my brothers . Man, I missed them .

l get called away from my thoughts when I hear voice begin to sing. lt was beautiful, and l didn't realize l had followed it until l found myself standing in a bedroom doorway, watching Ella sitting at the end of a bed, singing to Jewel, who was snuggled up in her bed, listening to Ella's lovely soprano voice filling the room.

" _ **A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you are fast asleep..."**_

l stood there, feeling a sense of calm and warmth fill me as she filled the room with her melodic voice.  
 ** _"In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep"_**

At this l closed my eyes, and let my thoughts wander...relaxing, letting myself enjoy the song she was singing. lt was one l'd never heard before, but l liked it...at least the way she was singing it.

 ** _"Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through..."_**

Thoughts of rainbows came to mind- l had never seen a real one...but l've seen pictures in Sensei's old books- they're pretty cool...l wonder if l could create a miniature one. l heard a yawn, and looked to see Jewel resting contentedly, fluttering her sleepy eyes. Something about that scene made me think of reading Mikey his bedtime stories as a toddler...ahh, the good old days.

 ** _"No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing...  
the dream that you wish will come true"_**

She ended her song, but the dreamy expression on her face, staring out the bedroom window.

"Can you sing another one please?" Jewel asked sleepily.

"l don't know Jewel..."Ella protested.

At that, l stepped in...l didn't want to make her feel obliged to or anything, but l wanted to hear another song from her too

"Why not Ella? You sounded beautiful." I said as I stepped into view .

"Oh...um thanks " she said, turning red. lt made her look cuter than she already was, if that was possible.

"Do you sing Donnie?" she asked.

That caught me off guard "umm...not really...l mean, l did learn a couple songs as a toddler- Sensei used to sing to us as babies, but l never really sang since then."

"l'll sing another song for you guys...but you gotta sing one too- before l sing another one." she said.

"Ummm...okay l guess...but you may wanna make sure you have earplugs when it comes my turn...l'm a bit out of practice".

She smiled "l'll be the judge of that..."

l chuckled at her determination "Okay, but l warn you-it's a Japanese lullaby.."

l took a deep breath and began to sing the best l could.

Hoshi No Rarabai -  
 ** _"Tooku ni ite mo kimi ni todoku darou  
Kono boku ga kokoro kome okuru messeeji  
Kibou koso rashinban sa Ai wo yubisasu yo  
Nemure Sotto nemure Asu wa yume tairiku.."_**

l noticed both of them were listening fully, while Jewel had a smile on her sleeping face(l think she was sleeping), Ella had a dreamy look on her face again. l liked that, and l continued..  
 ** _"Kodoku ni obiete ita yuube no kimi  
Boku no na wo yonde 'ta ne Mune ni terepashii  
Kiseki nanka ja nai Towa ni ai wa enajii da kara  
Nemure Sotto nemure Kanashimi wo wasurete  
Jidai wa umi ni shizumu yuuhi no you sa  
Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku  
Hoshizora wo tobikoete kimi wo mukae ni yuku."_**

l ened the song, and Ella looks at me with a smile full of wonder. l feel my face heating up, as l look down

"l know, l'm not that great...Sensei sings that song way better than l ever could..."

"Are you kidding? That was beautiful! l've never heard a Japanese lullaby before...l'll have to do some more research." she whispers excitedly. "l figured you would be a good singer...l just didn't realize how good. You have a gentle, calming voice...l like it." she says, looking down, her face turning red again.

l smiled "Thank you...now l think you owe us another song...that was the bargain.." l said in a teasing whisper.

She smiled "l know...but Jewel's asleep...

Gotta admit, l felt a little disappointed- l really enjoyed her singing.

" Let's go into the living room...l'm not one to back out of a deal." Ella said smiling mischievously, walking out of the room. l chuckled softly, following her out, and turning the light off, shutting the door softly.

Once we were in the living room, we took a seat on the couch.

"Okay" l said "...now it's time to sing your song...any one you want" l was feeling pretty good.

She smiled "Okay...but first let's play a game.."

"What game?" l asked, purely confused. l didn't see a video game console- not that l would've been any good. That was Mikey's thing.

"Don't worry, it's simple- it's called 10 questions- you ask me something, and l answer. Then, I ask you something, and you answer".

"So it's basically taking turns asking each other questions? Sounds fair enough." I said

"Great! l'll go first-You mentioned earlier that you are a ninja- how long have you been training ? She asked.

"Ever since l was 2...so 8 years." l replied easily.

"My turn?' l asked. She nodded, so l continued "Do you and Jewel live here by yourselves?"

"No-my mom is at work, and my dad is...on a trip , they are gone all the time though, so it mostly is just Jewel and l". she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. Then she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"So, Donnie, are you alone, or do you have a family?"

"l have a Father, a younger brother, and two older brothers."

"How did you learn to flip people over your shoulder?" l asked.

She smiled "That's easy- my dad is a police officer- he taught me and Jewel self dense techniques."

"What are your brothers names?" she asked.

" Leonardo and Raphael, my older brothers, and Michelangelo- he's the youngest." l replied.

"What's your full name?" l, for some unknown reason, was dying to know.

She turned red " lt's Stella Brooke Wood"she whispered shuly.

"That's pretty...and much easier to remember than Hamato Donatello." l commented.

"So ,how did you become a mutant Donnie"? She asked.

l told her the story of how my brothers and l started out as four baby turtles, bought by a man named Hamato Yoshi. How he encountered two strange men with glowing ooze in a mysterious canister, which mutated us upon contact.

"Wow, that's almost too crazy to be true...yet here you are, alive and thriving..."

"Yeah.." l agreed.

After a few more rounds or the question game, it was my turn again. l knew l had to get home soon, but there was still one last thing that had to be done.

"Will you sing that one song you promised earlier?"

Ella smiled, groaning playfully "you had to remember that, didn't you?"

l laughed "yes, yes l did."

She closed her eyes, and began to sing...

 ** _Think of me,_**

 ** _think of me fondly, when we said goodbye..._**

 ** _Remember me, once in a while, please_**

 ** _promise me you'll try..._**

 ** _When you find, that once again you long..._**

 ** _to take your heart back and be free..._**

 ** _There will never be, a day, when l won't think of you._**

l watched her as she got further into the song, and she carried a faraway look in her eyes, as if she were somewhere else, warm and pleasant. l watched, mesmerized.

 ** _"We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea,_**

 ** _but please promise me, that sometimes...you will think of me..._**

 ** _Think of, all the things we've shared and seen..._**

 ** _don't think about, the way, things might have been..._**

 ** _Think of me...think of me waking,_**

 ** _silent and resigned..._**

 ** _lmagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind..._**

 ** _Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do..._**

 ** _There will never be...a day when, l won't think of you..."_**

l was still staring at her in awe as she concluded the song. l felt as though she was speaking to me directly, pleading for me to remember her. l think l will.

"Well, there's your song...was it worth the wait?" she asked nervously.

l smiled at her "DEFINITELY!" I said.

"Good, 'cause now, we should probably get you home" she said, as l realized how right she was. l sighed, pulling on that trench coat. Ella followed me, after locking the apartment door, and out the hotel, into an alley, with a sewer-cap door leading back to my world.

l sighed heavily "..so, l guess this is good-bye..." l said, taking a deep breath. As much as l wished l didn't have to, l knew that l had to go back home- l belonged with my family. "Thank you for everything Ella...l'll never forget it...nor you" l said, gazing at her.

"Wait...before you go...l want you to have this to remember me by,"

l watched her curiously, as she walks up to me and hands me a small bracelet with the letters BFF engraved in it. l was touched, and wanted to give her something too...but what could l possibly...aha!

l began taking my mask off "Thak you Ella...l'll always treasure this...and l want you to have this.." l say, handing her my mask "...now you have something to remember me by too!" l say.

"Thank you...l will never forget this...or you Donatello." she said, as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek, causing my face to heat up with pleasure.

"Good-bye Ella" l said as l went down the manhole.

"Until we meet again, Donnie-boy!" she said, as she sealed the cover of the manhole, engulfing me with a familiar darkness.

 **WOLFJADE28: Well, there you have it dear readers...another exclusive chapter brought to you by STARGIRL, and myself.**

 **STARGIRL: So far, so good...hey, where did you get the Japanese lullaby from?**

 **WOLFJADE28:Uhh...l googled it online...you wouldn't believe the amazing things you find on the internet...**

 **STARGIRL: Any idea what it means in English?**

 **WOLFJADE28: l don't remember...something having to do with stars l think...hey, l left the title, so you can find the translations on your spare time!**

 **STARGIRL: Fair enough...shall we say the punchline together?**

 **WOLFJADE28: I thought you'd never ask...1..2..3...**

 **STARGIRL and WOLFJADE:**

 **FEEL FREE TO READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!**

 **WOLFJADE:...and if you have any ideas...feel free to PM either of us...those are always welcome!**


	4. Think of our goodbyes

Ch 4  
Donnie POV  
My mind felt flooded, as I kept thinking about her over and over again . About the way the moonlight shone on her,as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek . I wandered down the familiar sewer path, feeling like l was walking in a dream- l guess you could say l was love-struck, as I felt a small smile form on my face as I walked home .  
"'But why' l wondered, thoroughly confused the more l tried to make sense of the one thing that kept coming back to me. "'Why wasn't she afraid . Did she really look over the fact that I'm a mutant , and that I was completely different from her in almost every imaginable way possible?''She's a human ", l thought, '..why would she be so nice to me?' l remembered Master Splinter saying once that humans would never expend us , that we needed to keep our existence a sercet. But the more l thought about it, the more l wondered whether it was possible for even someone like Master Splinter to be wrong about something , because when Stella and Jewel saw me, they didn't even scream or freak out, like l expected them to. They saw me as another kid, like them, yet unlike them.

I look down into my hand as I held my newest treasure close to me . I brush my finger on it to feel the edges . I smiled as I said "I will never forget you Ella, thank you for accepting me as l am." l tucked my treasure into the pocket of my belt, so as to avoid being questioned, or even worse, teased by the others . As l looked up, I could see the step of lair from where l stood . I was finally back at the place where my whole adventure began- HOME . I took the braclet out again for another look, not wanting any to happen to it, l quickly put in between my plastron and my belt . No wanting my brother to brake it and it brother I mean Raph and Mikey . As I start stepping up the stair I could hear voices I look down at my watch I read 4:00 am . Meaning ten minutes until it time for training , maybe I can sneak into my bedroom and pretend I sleep in late . But as soon as I walk in I see my brothers . All doing their own thing , Leo sitting in front of the TV, watching his Space Hero show, Mikey was siting in the corner of the room laying on a pillow, coloring . Raph sat on the couch feeding Spike his pet turtle(l still find it a bit ironic) . I smile, thinking l can sneak past them without them noticing, then think about my goal- get back in my room .Before I could do anything though, a new voice appears in the air, making me freeze in fear, knowing l'd been caught.

And where have you been my son?"

I froze on the spot, recognizing the voice of Sensei instantly. I turned around to find Master Splinter stare down at me, as the others come and gather around. l internally groan because even l know that I'm completely busted

Ella POV

Don't forget me , Donny boy " I said as I look sad at the cover before take it off. I don't know why I felt the way when I was around him. l don't know why or how, but for some strange reason, I felt better with him. I look down at the manhole where he left, thinking about the new friend l just made. I don't know why I kissed him on the cheek though...was it because somewhere in my mind, I knew I may not see him again? I think l liked it...it definitely was a first kiss l'd remember forever. l sighed, as I turn around from the cover and start heading back inside .

I look down at the one thing to remind me of him, other than my memories, the one thing that I held in my hands- his purple mask he gave me . I giggle as I put it on, a bit disappointed that it slipped past my nose. 'Guess it won't work as an eye mask...' l muttered. Taking it off again, l look at it then get another idea. Sliding it over my head, and pulling all my thick brown hair through, l slide it to the top of my head, resting comfortably in my hair. l was happily surprised that it fit me as a headband. I look back at the alleyway and look at the manhole cover one last time that night before heading inside.  
"I'll never forget you Donnie", I said as I look at the mask he left me, gently laying it on top of the dresser. l plan to wear it until l meet him again, that way, l have a reminder of him every day./div  
Later, after l get on my pajamas, and crawl into bed, l gaze out my window. Just as l'm ready to close my eyes for a good nights sleep, a shooting star catches my drooping eyes. " l'll see you again someday Donnie..." l murmur both happily and sleepily, quietly singing the words to my favorite song, before falling into a peaceful sleep.

..."There will never be a day , when I won't think of you..."/div

Ella~ 10 year summary-

It been years since I saw him , long since the night we met . He was unlike any other boys l've met, and not just because he was a mutant turtle. He was special in his own way, smart, kind, caring, and even if he was initially fearful and shy, I didn't mind it. To be honest, I actually thought it was cute. l still do. Don't ask me why- l honestly wouldn't be able to describe it other than I just did. Even if others may find him different, not normal or strange, l never will.

Why, you may ask?

I still see the good in him, even if he didn't like me in return, l will always cherish the heart of gold behind his plastron. To me, that's what makes him special.

 **STARGIRL: Yay! Another chapter! Finally! What took so long with the edits**

 **WOLFJADE? Don't get me wrong, it's great you're back, but what took you so long?**

 **WOLFJADE28: You don't wanna know...and l don't wanna bore you with reality...so let's just pretend l was kidnapped by the Kraang..**

 **WOLFJADE28: I know that! l said to pretend**

 **Mikey: l don't think he knows the meaning of that...**

 **STARGIRL: Mmmm...l may have to agree with you on that...**

 **WOLFJADE28: Ditto...**

 **Raph: HEY!/strong**

 **Donnie: Hey everyone, sorry for the holdup, we haven't forgotten about you awesome readers and reviewers...in fact, we'd welcome you opinions...and reviews...and ideas...**  
 **WOLFJADE28 and STARGIRL: Agreed...read and review folks...feel free to let us know what you think!/strong :D**


	5. Her life goes on

Present

Beep, beep, beep...

l groaned as l heard my alarm clock going off at a loud steady pace, urging me to get my butt out of bed. l didn't sleep too good last night, and l was not looking forward to school...

"Oh crap! What time is it?" l gasped, praying internally that l wouldn't be late. 8:45 it read.

"Augh...Jewel, hurry up! We got 15 minutes or we'll be late again...!" l said, throwing a purple V-neck T-shirt on(thank goodness l was wearing black sweatpants already). l began running out of my bedroom with socks, shoes, and headband, yelling at my sister Jewel, who was already dressed and eating waffles in the kitchen. Figures, she wakes up early and lets me sleep in on a school-day.

" Come on Jewel we going to be late for school! " I said, stumbling into my last shoe, nearly falling face first as I walk out of our apartment building trying to be patient for my sister to hurry up and catch up with me, which she did-eventually. 'We are going to be so late' l mentally groaned, as I prayed we both could run fast enough to get to school, and get there before class starts .

" Hey, wait up Ella, l'm coming! " Jewel yells, as she runs up to my while tossing on her jacket and backpack-mine having been left in my locker...hehe...my bad.

" Good, because now we have to get to the school before our class starts " I say, as we start speed walking down the street.

" It wasn't my fault- l couldn't pick the right outfit this morning " Jewel protested.

l grin, despite my frustration. Jewel had become quite the fashionista, despite our low income. lt amazed me how she could take something that no one would even dream of wearing, and she tweaked it into something the girls at school would practically drool over...thank goodness she wasn't a shallow fashionista- she was modest, and had a friendly, cheerful fun side to her, which l loved her for.

Yet now was not the time to be reminiscing about things l liked- that would only slow us down, which would earn us detention.

" Fine, let's just get to school before our teacher skins us again!" I said, as we were now only few blocks from the school .

" I can't get in trouble again , Mrs . Cooper already hates me enough as it is... " Jewel said, with a guilty expression clearly written on her face.

"Alright, what'd you do this time?", I chuckle, not bothering to think of a few ideas which got my little sis in trouble. Last time, it was because she snuck into the classroom before the teacher came back and freed all the frogs that were supposed to be our dissection subjects. What made it so funny is that when the teacher found her to be the culprit, she started protesting her active interest in animal rights, calling Mr. Devonte an animal murderer...yep, she's still known for that.

" I may or may not have texted in class...depending on how one looks at it..." she said sheepishly. Figures- ever since she got her new phone, which she decorated with a bright, tangerine glitter-cover -her favorite color, she can't seem to put it down. This isn't the first time it's happened either. Maybe she'll learn from it...someday.

" Jewel when are you going to learn," I smile, as she sends me a pouty scowl.

l just shrugged, and continued into the school.

Jewel, being a freshman, went down the 9th grade hall, as I went to 10 grade hall, after we wave goodbye to each other. I walk to my locker, trying to unlock it as quick as l could.

'Okay 18 - 40 - 24...NO!' It wouldn't open, so l tried it again

'18...40...24...AHA!' click . I opened up my locker, grabbed my math textbook and notebook as well as my sketch book in a rush. When I gather all my things, I shut my locker and ran, all the way to class .

I quickly ran and dodge up coming students fearing if I didn't I would get hit in the face, as well as because l knew Mr. Rice to be very punctual...giving detention slips to any who had the misfortune of being even a minute late. That final bell was about to ring at any given moment. .

I walked into my homeroom, just as the bell rung. 'Phew, just in time' l thought, as our first period class teacher, Mr. Rice walked in . As I walked towards an open desk in the back, next to the window, and plopped down into it.I look towards the door, to see the last minute students walk in with Mr . Rice handing them the usual detention slips for being the last ones to enter. Then, he faced the class and began his daily routine.

" Good morning class " he said all-too cheerfully. 'How does he manage to be this happy at 9 in the morning?' l wondered.

" Good morning " we mumble back, obviously too tired to care, or dreading the hour e have to spend learning math. l hate math- it's my worst subject next to science.

" Ok we are going to do pages 220 through page 224, but first we need to take attendance" he says, as he starts calling out names.

I smile as I take my book out to sketch as I wait for my name to be called. I become so absorbed in what l'm doing, that l slightly jump feeling something kick my desk really hard. I look up to see it was the girl next to me, Abby. She tilted her head towards Mr. Rice, who seemed a bit confused looking. I was confused at first, but then I got the message after he repeated.

" Has anyone seen Miss Wood here today?" He asks, as he looks around the room again.

" Present! " I yell as I shoot my hand up, realizing how lame that must have sounded.

"Thank you Miss Wood...though your enthusiasm could be toned down a notch. After all, this is Math Class."

l blush as l take my seat again, hearing laughter and snickering coming from everyone in the class. Heck, even Mr. Rice was smiling.

I feel myself slowly sinking into my desk, wishing l could hide in a hole and never come out. Geez, what a way to start off the morning.

This is going to be a long day.

After Math, I went to English, a class l actually enjoy surprisingly. Besides drawing, l really enjoy reading, and l was really enjoying the story we just started, the classic, well-known tale of Romeo and Juliet.

Following that, my first favorite part of school- lunch time . I walk myself over to the cafeteria line, quickly picking my lunch selections- pizza, salad, and apple juice, and walk over to a empty table and sit down . As I ate my lunch , I feel a ball of paper hit the back of my head. At first I ignore it , but then it happens again. I look over my shoulder to see another table, filled with Junior and Senior jocks, all pointing and laughing at me, l can even hear a couple of the giving wolf-whistles.

I didn't feel hungry any more so I walk to go dump the contents of my tray, having to pass the idiots on the way. As l pass, one of them, Brad, says "Hey there, beautiful".

Of course, l try to go my way ignoring him, but he wouldn't have it- no, he has to stand up and walk towards the garbage can with me.

"What's the matter baby...you think you're too good to say hi to me, or are you just playing hard to get?" he asks loud enough to gain the attention of nearly everyone in the cafeteria. Any other girl would have fallen for him- blonde curls, striking muscular form, and baby-blue eyes. Even l had to admit he was every other girl's dream guy.

l'm not any other girl though- l hated this guy for being such an obnoxious player and jerk. He was overly cocky and had enough ego to fill everyone in the entire city. That being said, he stood tall as he could, looking down at me, saying loud enough for everyone to hear loud and clear.

"So what's your deal Miss High and Mighty? Are you trying to interest me in a game of hard to get?"

l bang my tray into the trash, and look up at him, answering as phony-sweet as l could manage, wishing so badly that l could beat him up-

"l'm not playing hard to get Brad...l am hard to get...and in your case, l'm impossible to get, so just leave me alone you jerk!"

A chorus of gasps and ooh's filled the cafeteria, as l quickly grab my things and rush out to the one place in that entire school l actually felt at ease- the library.

When I got there I look around in the non-fiction area. Letting my finger rest on the the sides of the books as l read the book titles on the shelf . I felt a smile on my face . I let my finger guide me until I stop and pull out the one l'd been looking for, the titIe being "lf you find me", by Emily Murdouch.

I open it to look at the inside to feel the familiar book binding . I look at it again, satisfied at getting exactly what l wanted, and begin walking to the counter to see Ms. Stevenson, the sweet little librarian of our school. She was almost like a grandma to me, but at the very least, a good friend.

I walk up to her " Hello Ms. Stevenson " I said with a genuine smile on my face, not at all like the one l forced myself to give Brad earlier.

" Hello Ella , how are you doing today?" she asks.

l internally groaned, replaying my day in my head. Still, l smile and say what l always did on my bad days.

"Well, it could've gone better, but now it's good, as long as l can check this book out." I said as I hand her the book .

She smiles warmly, and in a light teasing manner says-

" Again? Sometime I wonder how you find the time to read at all, I mean you've got your sister to help take care of, your school lessons and class work- how on earth do you do it all?" she asks as she scans the books barcode.

" I just love the stories , I guess...l love reading- it helps me relax." I answer .

" I wish I still had the energy like you young ones do." she said as she hand it back .

"That would be nice. Thank you Ms. Stevenson, it was nice seeing you again." I said as I walk out of the library .

I look at the clock on the wall it read 11:15 am. l guess lunch is about to end in five minutes, so l grab my things and head into the hallway before the daily stampede of racing peers. Science will start in 7 minutes- I guess I better go to my locker, get my stuff, and get to class.

The rest of the day dragged on until finally the bell saved the day. l sigh in relief. Finally the school day is over- l am free to go home.

I walked over to where I meet my sister after school-the oak tree by the metal fence. She stood there smiling at me, reminding me of why l am willing to go through this every single day. l would do anything for my sister, no matter the cost.

I walk up to her and said "Ready to go sis? "

" Ready as I'm ever gonna be, " she giggled, as she adjusted her book bag strap .

Not wanting to stay at school for another minute, l declared dramatically, making her laugh "Well, what're we waitin' for, let's go!" as we started our journey back home .

We start talking and laugh about school . And how Jewel has a crush on a boy in her math class name Daniel . Daniel was one of the most popular kids in her grade. Everyone else says he's nice guy, but l think she could do better with someone else- Daniel seems to be the kind that looks for girls with no other intentions other than one, if you're asking me.

Of course, him being Brad's younger brother might also have affected my opinion of him.

On the other hand, I think it cute that she has a crush .

We walk until we meet the familiar building we like to call home . We walk through the front doors, and up to the elevator, making our way to the fourth floor, which we were on, and finally, we made it to the door . I pull out my house door keys and put it in the sot and turn to let us in .

" Home, sweet home!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to begin making our favorite dinner.

Jewel walked into the bedroom to drop her book bag, and walked back out to the living room, diving into the couch while grabbing the TV remote. I was opening the fridge to grab the leftover pizza from the other night .

I put two piece of pizza on two paper plates before throwing them into the microwave. Then, I went to the fridge to pull out two root beers. As if on cue...

BEEP BEEP BEEP !

I open the little door, grabbing the paper plates and the cans of soda, before making it in the living room to join my sister on the couch .

" Dinner is ready " I said as I hand my sister her dinner of pizza.

" Awesome, I'm starving... " she said, as she took her plate .

l grin "What's new there- your alway starving? " I comment as I start taking a bite of my pizza.

"No l'm not- l'm only starving when l don't eat " she protested. We both look at each other and break up laughing.

We laughed, then we started eating, while watching our favorite shows. Hers is America's got talent, mines the Voice, both of us joke and say we're gonna win them someday- we are still young enough to dream.

After watching some TV for awhile, we both made our way to our beds for the night. I look out our window look out over the city, admiring all the beautiful lights.

Then I heard her say softly "I love it up here!"

I smile to myself before calling it a night.

STARGIRL: Well, here's a new chapter for you awesome people out there...

WOLFJADE:(yawns) Yeah...hey, when are we gonna see them meet again? l think that's the real question here...we all know what schools like...

STARGIRL: Hey! l only did that to give the readers an idea of what our OC's lives are like...

WOLFJADE: BOOORRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!

STARGIRL:(smirking) Well, if you don't like waiting...(pretends to think)...Well, too bad, you're still gonna have to!

WOLFJADE:(dramatic, falling to knees) Noooooooooo...

STARGIRL: Anyways, feel free to read and review folks...it might make WOLFJADE more cooperative...

WOLFJADE: HEY!

STARGIRL(laughing): Just kidding...but seriously readers, don't hesitate to send us reviews...we love hearing how we're doing!

WOLFJADE:(whispers) l agree...it might even give us a new chapter sooner

STARGIRL: I heard that...

WOLFJADE: hehe...l mean...READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW...THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Blank stares center on WOLFJADE

STARGIRL: Really? ls this Looney Toones?

WOLFJADE: I don't know...wait, "ehh...*munching carrot*...What's up Doc?"

STARGIRL: Oookkaaayy...AWKWARD...


	6. Lost kitty ?

**Lost Kitty**

 ** _Ella POV-_**

It was Saturday night in the wonderful city of New York- commonly known as 'The city that never sleeps'- quite accurate if you ask me.

Jewel has been talking about this sleepover at Susan's for the past two weeks . She won't stop talking about their fun plans, like how her and Susan are going to stay up all night long at watch scary movies, amazingly enough- not many people would guess she actually likes those types of horror flicks, judging by her light, funny personality .

I was dropping Jewel off at the Bradford's* house early, that way, they would have plenty of their girl time. l found it funny- her best friend Susan was quite a character, but a very respectful person- at least when she wanted to be. She just lived with her mom- they never mentioned her dad, but judging by their home, they were pretty financially well-off. Despite that, they were both humble and kind, that being one of the reasons l actually liked them

After saying goodbye to my sister, and making sure she was settled, I walked out to the front with , who insisted on walking me out the door. Not that she doubted l knew the way...she is just that way since she came from a proper, respectable household .

"Good-bye Mrs. Bradford...thanks for having Jewel over...I'll be back at noon tomorrow to pick Jewel up" I informed her, as I walk out her apartment building.

"Alright dear, you have a good night Ella " she said with a gentle smile .

"You too...don't let Jewel drive you too crazy " I said good-naturedly, causing her to laugh, before I started walking back home .

I sighed heavily, as I walk up to my apartment building and to my floor, putting on my favorite album from Celine Dion, to which the song played "All by myself" . Plopping down on the couch, listening to that song made me look around, realizing that, once again, I had to the apartment to myself again. It was nights like this I desperately wished l had someone to talk to . I generally didn't mind it, but sometimes it got unbearably lonely, which I hated sometimes, more than l would ever let on. I would never express that, even to Jewel. I didn't want to stop Jewel from having a good time just because l got lonely.

I want her to be out with her friend, enjoying herself, having fun, rather than being stuck at home on a Saturday with me . I sigh softly yet again. l think I should be out as well, just like other 16 yr. olds, rather than secluding myself at home on a Saturday night, not having plans with any of my friends. Until I remember- I have no friends, remembering I don't talk to anyone in school due to shyness.

I walk through my bedroom door and went straight to my windowsill, where l often sat, thinking and watching everything beyond my window view. one of my favorite things about it was the fact that l had a comfy bench, where l could stretch and relax, absorbing every detailed sight that my window view could offer .

Looking out at the city below people walk and live their own lives . I smiled, as l felt the noise fill me with a sense of peace. Feeling myself get lost in the familiar sights and sounds that reminded me that this was my home . Hearing the cars rush below, the shoes of pedestrians clap against the pavement . Police sirens in the distances, as well as a dog barking.

The scenery and music of the city was comforting in a way , seeing that this has always been something l could count on, it was always there for me. I smile before I remembered that I was alone. I looked down one more time, before walking out of my room .

Walking into the kitchen, l grabbed a soda, before stoping to see the week's worth of dishes piled in the sink . With that I took a sip of my drink before tying my long brown hair up into a high ponytail.  
I turn on some upbeat music, then grab the sponge, and wash the dishes. Next, l sweep the floor, following that by mopping .

Moving on to the living room and bedrooms, vacuuming the carpet and dusting the furniture. Cleaning the rooms, and cleaning the bathroom. l never go into our parents room- they always have the door shut anyways, so l just never bother.

After cleaning up the whole apartment, I crash onto the couch, feeling every muscle in my body ache, yet feeling a sense of accomplishment. I was just about to turn on the TV, my reward for a hard-evening's work, when I notice that our cat, Mittens, is nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Mittens at all in the whole time I was cleaning the apartment, meaning only one thing.

Sighing, I got up to open my bedroom window that lead to the fire escape, which l sometimes used to visit the rooftop. Mittens has a tendency to visit outside too much for her own good.

"Mittens..." I called, as I cup my hands around my mouth, calling as loudly as I can.

"Oh, Mittens, look what l have..." I call, hoping she will come for the night.

Getting a bit worried, l begin to call out again-

"Miitt-"

Stopping halfway in my call, l rubbed my eyes, not sure if l was just imagining things, or whether there really was a familiar character standing before me. Rubbing my eyes, l blink twice to confirm what l was seeing was real.  
Sure enough, there he stood on the fire escape, right in front of me. He had lime green skin, and with a shell that had a belt, holding nun-chucks. I look at him, realizing he had freckles and a orange mask . He was a turtle, similar to one l remember meeting one night, a long time ago, yet, different.

"Um...hello...hehe... found your cat" he said nervously , handing me Mittens, who seemed to like him, purring contentedly, making me smile.

" Um ... thank you...very much" I said smiling, meaning it. l couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed, though l tried to hide it.

"No problem, dudette!" he said smiling cheerfully, thankfully not noticing my disappointment.

"l see you've met my cat, Mittens...and my name's Stella... what's your name ? " I asked him with a warm smile. l didn't want to freak him out, but l had a funny feeling l knew...vaguely remembering another turtle describing this one l was currently talking to.

"Name's Michelangelo...but you, my friend, can call me Mikey" he said with a goofy smile, making his whole face light up, earning a laugh from me.

l could tell that even though he laughed along, his eyes held something along the lines of worry, or confusion at least...as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, l could tell something was bugging him.

"Mikey...what's wrong?" l asked, hoping it wasn't something l did to offend him.

"Nothing...l'm not trying to sound rude... but aren't you suppose to scared of me? You know, mutant turtle and all that..." he asked nervously, trailing off.

Yeah, l could see why he'd be nervous. However, that question made me think of when l met Donnie, and how he asked me that very same questions. Which made me smile more, remembering the astonishment as l answered him.

"No, unless you give me a reason to, how could I be?" I asked lightly.

" Well, my brothers said if I returned your cat you would freak out and stuff, not even giving me a chance to be a friend.. " he answered, a little bit saddened by the thought.

l felt a bit saddened that he felt like that, so l put my hand on his shoulder and smiled "l wouldn't mind being your friend Mikey...l think that you have a very sweet personality...and a considerate one too."

l nearly laughed as his eyes lit up, and he jumped up, doing a flip. "Awww, yeah...l knew l could make a friend if l tried...my brothers wouldn't believe it!" he nearly cheered, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Your brothers?" I question innocently. l well knew Donnie had brothers, but l couldn't bring myself to believe that Donnie could have broken his promise...but l pushed that thought aside. l would play as if l was just meeting them. l wanted to know for sure.

" Yeah I got three older brothers " he answered, a bit nervously...as if he wanted to talk about them as little as possible. Time for a different approach.

"What is like having three brothers?" l asked, changing the topic somewhat "...I mean, I have a younger sister, and l know she can be a handful sometimes..." I tell him, making him smile.

"They tell me the same thing...honestly,they're the best brothers anyone could ask for, even if they don't appreciate me all the time " he said good-naturedly, yet l noted a hint of sadness.

"I may not know them, but speaking as an older sibling myself, l can assure you of one thing I know- they care a lot about you" I said, trying to make him feel better. l could tell it worked as he lifted his head smiling.

"Yeah.. I guess you right " he said happily.

" Do you want to meet them?" he asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Are they here?" l asked, wondering how they'd reacted if they were listening to our conversation.

" Sure, why wouldn't they be? We stick together..." he said...

"...just like brothers." l finished, smiling warmly. "Sure, l'd love to meet them...do they wanna meet me?" l asked nervously. l remembered why they stayed away from people in general, but l was hoping Donnie at least would come.

"I'm sure they do...I'll go get them...be right back " he said before jumping up the fire-escape.

 **Donnie POV-**

To tell you the truth I was expecting to hear a scream by now but didn't came . Instead  
I saw Mikey come back with a smile on his face, which surprised me to no limits, a confusing reaction since he just tried to return a cat to it owner, thinking they wouldn't mind him being a giant mutant freak armed with ninja weapons. Leo, Raph, and myself thought differently.

Apparently, we were mistaken, for when he came back and said " You got to come and meet her , she didn't even scream. She's pretty neat", he rambled, happy to prove us wrong and make a new friend in the same night.

"No, we don't Mikey, we're ninjas- we can't be seen by humans" Leo said as a matter-of factly.

"Yeah, Mikey, she's probably calling the police and media right now..." Raphael added, arms crossed.

"No offense Mikey, we just can't trust her..." I said, thinking it was a bad idea to reveal ourself. Plus Mikey can be gullible .

" She could be working with the enemy for all we know " Raph said, pessimistically, as to be expected.

"I'm telling you guys, she's different, there's no other way to describe it. If you don't believe me, then just come and see for yourselves..." Mikey said as he jumped down the fire escape again.

" I don't know Mikey..." Leo said uneasily. Being the leader, he was the hardest to convince.

"If you're too scared of a teenage girl, why don't you just go back home- l know Mikey here isn't afraid of cats and pizza!" a female voice said, causing all our eyes to widen enormously. Had she been listening that whole time?

Raphael smacked his forehead. "Some ninjas we are if we're overheard by a girl!"

"l can still hear you Pea-brain!" she responded, causing Leo and l to chuckle. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all...

Leo sighed before saying " We better go and makes sure Mikey doesn't get into trouble . "

 ** _Stella POV-_**

l watched as Mikey went up, but l could hear their entire conversation from my own window...which the only one who seemed to be in favor of coming down was Mikey...to be honest, l had hoped they would all come...especially Donnie. From the sounds of it, he sure wasn't too sure about trusting anyone. A part of me admired and respected that, but l felt a little hurt...he didn't even remember me, that much l was convinced.

l was deep in thought...l wasn't entirely too sure...10 years is a lot of time...a lot happened in that...l wondered how long it would take him to recognize me...

A small smile on my face gradually grew bigger, as l came up with a new game...pretend l just met him, and see if anything strikes his memory...l want to see how long it'll take him to remember me...or if he truly did forget..

That would never happen though if he wouldn't come down willingly. So far, Mikey's persuasion wasn't working, so l felt it would be easier if l joined in...so when the most hesitant and cautious of the voices spoke again, l replied the way l always did when Jewel was little and scared to try something new. Taunt and tempt...worked every time with her...l hope it worked on these guys.

"If you're too scared of a teenage girl, why don't you just go back home- l know Mikey here isn't afraid of cats and pizza!"

l can't believe l just said that to his brother! l can't believe l feel good about it rather than feeling the usual guilt...well, the next comment from a different voice didn't help much either...no, that one was a little insulting, so before l could think, l retorted. Probably not a good idea, but what the hey?

I felt a little better when Mikey came in laughing...l guessed that was a good thing.

"l guess he didn't like my teasing him" l stated, a little embarrassed.

"Don't fret- l do it all the time...he really needs it!" he said with a soft smile .

"It's okay Mikey, I don't mind just talking to you " I said with a smile .

"Do you want to come in? l have pizza..." I asked, beginning to feel a familiar grumble in my stomach at the thought of food.

At this, his smile grew instantly "Shell yeah" he answered before following my out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Mikey looked around, wide eyed, with a huge smile still on his face "Woah...nice digs dudette".

Me, l just smiled, handing his slice of pizza. "Thanks Mikey". After that, we went and sat in the living room.

" Cool , um what do you want to talk about anyways ? " Mikey asked, as he began to fidget under the heavy silence.

" Do you want to ask each other questions about each other... I'll start , what is your favorite food? " I asked him.

" Pizza ! What yours? " he cheered, taking a big bite out of his slice, which made me giggle.

" Ummm I like chocolate " I answered, taking a bite out of my own slice.

Mikey looked at me curiously, a look of confusion across his face. "What's chocolate?"

l gasped..."You don't know what chocolate is? Yet you know what pizza is? How is that possible?"

Mikey shrugged "Different options l guess".

" What your favorite thing to do " Mikey asked.

l hesitated "...uumm...singing, I guess", I finally said. l was really hoping that he wouldn't ask me to sing something later on.

lnstead he surprised me "Really? That's awesome dudette! My favorite thing to do is play video games...and pull pranks on everyone ."

l smiled. He sounded just like Jewel...they'd get along perfectly. "Well, that pretty much answers my next question...your turn" l said, not knowing what to ask next.

"Can you sing a song for me?" he asked eagerly.

'Oh snap, l should have asked a different question' l thought. The last person l had sang on request for, other than Jewel of course, was Donnie. l wished he remembered me.

" I don't know " I said as I feel myself rub my arm nervously . Feeling shyness take over .

 ** _Donnie POV-_**

Sneaking into this girls apartment window with my brothers did not seem like the best idea to me, but what could l do? Mikey was already in there, and Leo and Raph had quickly followed out the bedroom. Me, l just stood, looking at the bedroom surrounding me. l couldn't help but feel like l'd been there before...sort of a deja vu moment...what l couldn't understand though was why? It wasn't like l had ever been here before...had l?

Shaking the thought, l followed my brothers into the living room, where l stayed out of sight, but l could see her and Mikey clearly. She was very pretty, even if she was in sweats and a lavender T-shirt. Her thick brown hair, was tied up in a long pony tail. l felt something was familiar about her, but what? Most importantly, how?

l snapped out of my thoughts, hearing Mikey ask her to sing something...heh, that is something Mikey would do when presented with a new idea or opportunity. I have to admit, I was shocked to hear her reply.

"I don't know" she said shyly, almost sounding unsure of herself, while rubbing her arm, as if she was a little uncomfortable with the question.

A part of me was kind of hoping she would sing something...she had a really soft and sweet voice from the sound of it. She certainly didn't sound dangerous, and he'd be insane to say she looked the least bit of a threat. Maybe she could be a friend.

l shared a look with Leo and Raph. We looked at each other, and could see we were thinking the same thing- she didn't look like a threat at all. If she was with the Foot clan, then she certainly wouldn't be so shy about singing, she would be more in control of her emotions. She certainly didn't act or sound like a Kraang . She sounded just like an ordinary, normal teenage girl- and a cute one at that.

We all looked at each other and nodded, before joining them .

Mikey was telling a story about Raph's reaction to a cockroach he saw on the table, and dramatized how he freaked out and screamed like a girl, and she sat there on the sofa laughing hard. She was wearing a t-shirt with a wine red coloring, combined with a pair of light gray sweat pants. Her pony tail was falling loose, causing her chocolate brown hair to tumble down, draping across her shoulder, resting casually and comfortably there, affecting me in a way l'd never felt before.

Before l could think too much further into that, Mikey's cheerful, yet taunting voice snapped me out of my thoughts yet again.

"Well, look who finally decided to come out of their shells...took you guys long enough." Mikey teased, as he noticed us joining them.

" Haha, very funny Mikey..." Raph said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

" Umm...we're sorry about earlier... you know, being what we are...we gotta be extra careful." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She just nodded her head in agreement. "I get it...and that's normal for any older sibling, being extra careful in order to protect and help those who we care about the most...guess that comes with every territory inherited by us firstborns..."

Leo had a look of confusion written all over his face. "Wait, how'd you know l was the oldest? There's four of us." He pointed out. l had to admit, he had a pretty valid point. l was impressed with the way she answered him...graceful, yet honest and simple...almost poetic in a sense...

She smiled, and l felt my heart melt a little.

'Wait, what?! Did l really just think that?'

Then she laughed, and l felt my heart flip. l really wish l knew what it was about her that was creating this reaction inside me.

"Well, we could call it a woman's intuition. We could also say that it's a known fact that it is always the oldest sibling to question and apologize first in any given situation..."

At this she stood up, facing Leo, smiling mischievously. l felt myself smiling, feeling that whatever she was going to say next would be worth listening to.

Then she leaned in towards Leo and spoke slowly and deliberately "...we could even say...younger siblings are very informative...Leonardo."

We all looked at Mikey, whose eyes widened like a child with his eyes halfway in the cookie jar...he was so busted, and he knew it. Then he gave a guilty chuckle.

"Hehe...l may or may not have told her a little about us..." he said.

We all glared at him, and nearly growled "Mikey..."

He raised his hands in protest "Hey, l only told her your names and age order...l didn't even tell her about Master-"

"MIKEY!" We all nearly shouted, making him slap his mouth with both hands, earning a uncontrollable giggling from Ella. As angry as l was about Mikey's slip -up, l felt some sort of calm and relief wash over me as l heard her giggling over the whole situation. In fact, as crazy as it may sound, l started to chuckle as well, leading to Leo, then Raph. Before l knew it, we were all laughing our shells(well, except Ella of course). Guess laughter really is contagious.

After we all calmed down, Leo took a deep, calming breath.

"Well, you know our names, but just so we're all on a fresh start, I'm Leo, The one in the red is Raph..."

At this, Raph looked at her nodding his head with his signature smirk. At this, she smiled, saying hi.

l think there was something seriously wrong with me...l felt like walking over and smacking Raph, and for what reason , even l didn't know.

"...and you've already met Mikey..." he continued, turning to me lastly

"...and this is..."

Before he could finish though, Ella spoke up, almost in a disbelieving voice

" Donatello ? "


	7. Author post notice ( Sorry :( )

Hey stargirl im here to tell you

I'm so... Sorry guys , my readers I understand I haven't post my chapter and it been awhile . But I want to tell you I will get them post soon . I know I get the same way when my writer don't post , right way but I'm here to say I will post my next chapter on the day of the season 4 tmnt 2012 episode 1 airs on tv . I so sorry guy . I love my characters , but I suck at editing , so yeah . I hope to see you all soon , bye


	8. Fate rolls the dice

**STARGIRL: WOLFJADE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!**

 **WOLFJADE28: Present and accounted for...had to rob a bank, make a sandwich, and teach the turtles some manners...yeah, l think we can say they've graduated from turds to maggots...haha ;D**

 **Turtles-HEY!**

 **STARGIRL: Hey, we're kinda waiting for you to finish editing the next chapter...l'm getting asked about it quite a bit...**

 **WOLFJADE28(panicking): OMG...I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT! OMG...I AM SO SORRY, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT!**

 **Raph(whispers to Donnie): Given her attention span, l can believe it...**

 **WOLFJADE28: HEY! What did l say?**

 **Mikey(smiling): That candy corn is yummy?**

 **WOLFJADE: Ummm...nooo...l don't think so...l hate candy corn...**

 **STARGIRL(arms crossed): Don't diss on the candy corn...anything but the candy corn!**

 **WOLFJADE28: Okay, deal! Seriously though, l'm really sorry its taken so long...to make up, l'll try to aim my focus on this story editing, while l battle writers block on my own stories...**

 **STARGIRL: You're forgiven...let's get on with the story...that you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story! Your support mean a lot to us, and we hope you continue to enjoy and review!**

Donnie POV-

" Donatello ? "

Ella said in a disbelieving tone, almost a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. I looked at her puzzled at the way she said my name.

It wasn't the fact that she knew my name that surprised me...Mikey must've told her that. What confused me was the way she said my name... almost as if she couldn't believe she was seeing me...she didn't do that with the others, but me, as if l was some memory from the past...

l took a closer look at her...and something did seem a bit familiar about her. I know I must have seen her before , otherwise she wouldn't seem so familiar.

Taking a deep breath, she sang something that hit me like a brick.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago..

how young and innocent we were...

There will never be, a day, when-

l won't think of you..."

I looked at her disbelievingly at her and suddenly it dawned on me why this was all starting to be familiar.

" Ella ? " I said a bit hesitantly. Even l wasn't too sure, despite the given circumstances. Then she smiled brightly, and all my memories of that night long ago came flooding back.

The little girl , the one I meet the night I sneak out of lair several years, who saved me after l had come across those goons , and how she came and brought me back to her home, and I meet her sister Jewel .

l recognized her singing, which had been beautiful even then. Yes, her voice had matured over the years, but the way she sang that song had my heart stop even now, just as it had then.

We must have stared at each other for quite some time, for l was snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of Raph clearing his throat.

"Ummm...am I the only one who has no clue as to what's going on here?" Mikey asked. Ding, ding, the million dollar question on everyone's mind.

"Yeah Donnie, have you two know each other? " Raph asked, with one eyebrow raised(if turtles have eyebrows). "It sounds like you two know each other or something.".

Ella looked at me with a look of disbelief, shock, and, if l wasn't mistaken, there was some hurt mixed somewhere in her expression.

"You never even told them about me?" she asked.

"Donnie, what is she talking about?" Leo ask with a bit of confusion, yet with an authoritive demand in his voice. This was basically his way of saying 'I don't know what's going on here, but l am going to get to the bottom of this, and you've got a lot of explaining to do'.

Taking a deep breath, l faced my brothers, who by now were all standing by the couch.

"Alright, I know you're all wondering about it, so you might wanna take a seat, as it's a long story."

As I was telling the story, l looked over at Ella, and notice she has a faraway look in her eyes, as if she's in deep thought, like she was playing that night over again in her mind as well .

As l conclude my story,I look at Leo. He looked upset and surprised. l nervously chuckled, rubbing my head . As I felt all the eyes of my brothers on me. " So...now you see...umm, yeah, that's how we know each other." I said , trying to find the right words and shift attention elsewhere.

"Thank you Donnie...nice to know you remembered." Ella said with a devil-like smile.

"So that's how you met Donnie...you saved him" Leo said almost astonished, looking at Ella after l had finished.

"Pretty much " Ella answered, smirking with a hand on her hip. She looked so adorable.

Wait, did l really just think that?

" I glad to see you actually do remember me Donnie..." Ella said with a smirk still on her face, walking up to me.

l gulped when she looked up at me smiling, and she had gently grabbed my wrist, making my eyes widen and my heart do flips.

"There is one more thing l hope you didn't forget about me..." she said, adjusting her grasp on my wrist. l couldn't take my eyes off of her small delicate looking hand on my thick green wrist. l could feel the room getting warmer though, as l began to stammer.

"Wha...What do mea- ooof! "

Before I could finish, she had flipped me over her back, landing my shell on the ground. Funny enough that I fell for again- and I mean literally . l couldn't believe that she just flipped me over her shoulder. Just like she did on the night we met, and I had shown her my Bo staff moves. ln return, l had been flipped onto the floor.

As l got up, l felt my cheeks go red from embarrassment at having fell for a simple maneuver such as that, and judging by the smirks and smiles of the others, l guess they were pretty surprised at how that happened, as initially they all stare at shock at her for what she did .That faded quickly faded, as they began to laugh hysterically- yeah, l probably was not going to heard the end to this anytime soon.

So really, how do you two know each other?" asked Mikey, still laughing.

Before l could answer, Ella started.

"Well, it was pretty much like this..."

By the end of the story, they were all staring in shock and disbelief at me.

" So you actually left the lair that night? I Don't know whether to be surprised or enjoy this rebellious streak in the genius...l honestly didn't think you ever had it in you" Raph said with a smirk .

"I got to say it I can see Raph, or even Mikey, but YOU...even l would have never thought of it " Leo said.

Ella smirked, as she began walking around, but wound up tripping over Mikey's skateboard, which l didn't even realize until then that he had brought it inside the apartment.

Before anyone had a chance to react, l had caught her by the waist, just before she hit the ground.

"Nice catch...thanks!" she said smiling.

l blushed, and then l pulled her up to me, that way, she wouldn't lose her balance.

Unfortunately, l pulled a little harder than l meant to, and her face comes within a couple inches apart from mine. l gulped nervously, as it suddenly seemed like the air got really heavy to breathe.

She smirked "Geez, does this seem somewhat familiar?"

l blushed, and answered "Yeah, except for one thing-"

She just look at me with smile .

I started feeling the same way I did the night we meet . I look at her chocolate color eyes, realizing they were a deep chocolate brown, maybe even darker than mine.

"Caaaaannnnn you feel...the looove tonight?" Mikey began to sing, earning a smack upside the head from Raph, and a chuckle from Leo, as both mine and Ella's face turned a deep shade of pink, as we quickly parted.

"Ahem...if you guys want, l think there's a pizza in the freezer...if you want you can heat it up, or you can call Antonio's and order one if there isn't one in the freezer...

"ME FIRST! I CALL FIRST DIBS!" shouted Mikey, as he made a mad dash for the kitchen, with Raph at his heels, yelling

"You are not ordering another jellybean and anchovy pizza Mikey..."

Leo smirked "Hey, we could always order the Vegetarian Supreme..."

Raph grimaced " No way, All Meat lovers is the best!"

Ella and l remained in the living room, as we listened to them bicker about the pizza choice- l think they forgot about the freezer pizza.

"Umm...thanks Ella" l said, as l rubbed the back of my neck. What else should l say 'sorry l forgot about the one girl who saved my life and became my first human friend?'

" Don't mention it...this is kind of a special occasion.." she said

For a minute after that, we just looked at each other, and finally she murmured

"Wow...you've definitely gotten taller " she started, as she looked up at me.

"You're not the only one who's grown...l mean, not anything bad, but even l didn't even recognize you" I said.

"Yeah, l guess it's kind of hard to recognize someone you haven't seen in ten years, three months, and sixteen days." she said, completely throwing me off guard. Had she been counting the days ever since we departed?

Before l could reply, she continued

"l kept hoping and praying l'd see you again, and when you guys decided to come in, I was so glad to see you again... I guess l kind of maybe you would be excited to see me too, but I guess not, since you didn't even remember me" she said with such sadness, l almost felt my heart breaking, knowing l was the cause for it.

She turned to walk out, but l walked up and gently grasped her hand, causing her to pause. l can't fully describe the feelings that were consuming me at the moment, but l couldn't let her think that, since it was the biggest lie of the century- at least in my opinion.

"Ella, please. Look at me " I pleaded, causing her eyes filled with hurt and sadness, threatening to shed tears. l continued, seeing how l now had her undivided attention.

"l would never forget someone who saved my shell two times in one night...nor would l forget any kindness shown to me, especially by someone as amazing as you- the first person outside my family to not judge me by my looks, to see me as a living equal.

l would never, and could never, forget people like you and Jewel...yes, l failed to recognize you, and l'm sorry...but don't ever think for one minute that l forgot you...or that l could forget you" l said, wiping a stray tear that started sliding down her cheek.

l couldn't believe how soft her cheek was against my calloused thumb, but l enjoyed the sensation.

"Th..thank you.." she whispered, hugging me, and letting go, just as my brain began figuring out what had happened.

"It's nothing..." l said, still trying to gather my thoughts.

"So...where's Jewel?" l asked. l remembered Jewel too- the funny, younger clone of Ella, with the fun, and soft-hearted personality that could make anyone smile.

" At a friend's house, having a sleepover" Ella said, walking over towards her bedroom.

"Come on, I want to show you something " she said as she entered the room, and began walking over to her dresser, me close behind. I was confused, sure, but found myself following her, curiosity, as well something else motivating me.

"Recognize this at all?" she asked, holding something up.

I looked down into her hands, to see her holding a piece of purple fabric . It was old, and had two holes next to each other, but looked familiar. I looked at it, and it didn't take long for me to realize that it was my mask, that same one I had given her in exchange for all her kindness, as well as the bracelet she had given me to remember her by. My heart melted, seeing that she kept it all these years .

" I kept it after all these years...l knew l'd see you again someday" she said, with a small tear forming in her eyes .

I didn't know what to do, so acting out of impulse, I pull her into an embrace.

"Thank you...for never giving up that hope" I said in a near whisper


	9. Fate rolls the dice part 2

_**Stella POV-**_

We stood there for what seemed like forever. l felt secure and comfort as he held me in his arms, and l couldn't help but wonder if this was the beginning of something bigger than l had imagined. As l looked up into his face, l couldn't help but to stare into his melting chocolate brown eyes that conveyed both warmth, care, and something else which l was yearning for.I look at him and we smiled warmly.

"Are we interrupting something lovebirds?" Raph asked, smirking in the door entryway.

We both quickly pulled away, to see all three of the others standing there, smirking like crazy...l knew l should've locked that door...okay, well, that would have been an even worse idea l guess, but, oh darn the natural curiosity of younger siblings!

l felt bad for Donnie, who turned beet red, and began to stammer out a defense.

"Uhh, no, we were, ahh...we were just- HEY!"

He stopped as l punched him in the side of the arm playfully.

"What's there to explain? Just a couple of friends reminiscing old times, that's all!" l said confidently

"Now, l hope you guys saved us some pizza like proper gentlemen" l continued.

Now it was their turn to blush- l guess they forgot about us while they were eating.

l decided to make them feel guilty for giving Donnie and l a hard time.

"You did remember to save your awesome and generous host at least one slice, right?" l asked, trying not to smile as l watched them shift uncomfortably. Donnie had a look of pure amusement plastered on his face.

l continued, enjoying this far more than l should have.

"...and Donnie...l'm positive at least you wouldn't forget your own brother...think off how hurt he'd be if you forgot about him".

Mikey was the first to crack.

"lt was Raph's fault...he tricked me into losing my pizza!"

Raph reacted pretty quickly to that, making Donnie and l smile and enjoy the show unfolding before us.

"Hey! lf you hadn't been trying to copy my trick, then you wouldn't have made your pizza get to close to the sun!"

"Hey! At least l cleaned it up!"

"Scooping it up in a hand towel. and throwing it away does not count as cleaning it up Mikey" cut in Leo. l frowned. They were having a food fight?!

"At least l tried- Raph spilled crumbs all over the table, and you spilled cheese onto the floor!"

"Wow, l guess turtles aren't too clean of house pets after all" l said, laughing so hard my sides ached.

Walking into the kitchen, l was surprised that it wasn't as messy as they made it out to be- but l guess they'd never seen a cafeteria after a food war...man, talk about a mess!

Well, to make a long story short, l blackmailed the three of them into cleaning my entire kitchen , while l heated up the freezer pizza for Donnie and l.

Yeah, it was nice having others clean my kitchen while Donnie and l ate- definitely not the typical first date material, but hey, everything has to start somewhere.

After Donnie and l ate, and they cleaned everything up, Leo cleared his throat.

"Well, we better get going... nice meeting you Ella.." Leo said uncomfortably, as he climbed out the fire escape window, the others following close behind.

"We'll keep in touch kid" said Raph, tousling my hair as he went out. He smirked as l growled at him.

"Later dudette...thanks for the pizza" he said, hugging me on his way out. l smiled at the three of them leaping over rooftops, laughing and having fun. One turtle remained a bit longer.

"Donnie?" We'll see each other again soon, right? l don't want to wait another ten years again..." l said softly.

"Me neither, l definitely will be back soon, and l'll keep in touch. ln fact...can l see your phone for a minute?"

"Umm...okay.." l said, not quite sure what he was going to do with it.

l watched him punch a few numbers into my phone. Then he handed it back to me smiling.

"l went ahead and programmed my shell cell number into your phone".

l was confused to say the least. "Shell cell?"

He pulled out a phone that fit in his palm perfectly. lt was shaped like a turtle shell.

"Umm...yeah...l kinda made it for my brothers and l, to accommodate our hands.".

"Donnie, this is amazing!" l said, examining his phone. l was amazed at how detailed and well- assembled it was. l almost wondered how long it took him to perfect it.

Giving his phone back to him, l smiled at him brightly.

" I really hope to see you soon again. You guy's can come over ant time you want. l don't want you to become a stranger again. Here " I said, hand him a slip of paper.

"That's my phone number...you can call me now...and you better not forget it!" l warned him, as he laughed and put it in his pocket.

"Okay, you can bet your shell l won't" he said, jumping out onto the fire escape.

"l would, except l don't have one...wait, Donnie!"

"Yeah?" he answered, head popping back up over the rail.

Leaning over the rail, l said

"l think you forgot something..." l was smiling, as a look of confusion coming on his face.

"Wait, what'd l forget? l bot my bo staff, my cell, my-"

"You forgot this..." l said, leaning over to kiss his forehead, silencing him in mid-ramble.

The look on his face was priceless.

"See you soon Donnie" l said, turning back inside my window, and closing it, leaving him to his thoughts.

lf l heard correctly though, l could have sworn l heard someone whooping in the distance. Eh, probably Mikey, l thought smiling, though l had a pretty good feeling it wasn't.

l smiled, picturing him racing and leaping across the rooftops alongside his brothers.

I look out my bedroom window , and l see the stars shining brightly.

"Thank you " I whispered, before closing my window curtain, and calling it a night.

 **WOLFJADE28: Thanks for reading and reviewing this story...as l said, l'm really sorry l kept everyone waiting so long!**

 **STARGIRL: As we said, you're forgiven..**

 **Mikey(mysteriously)- Maybe!**

 **Me(whining): Aw, come on!What more do you want?!**

 **STARGIRL: Ooooh...l can think of lots of things...like**

 **Mikey(interrupting): How about twenty large pizzas on her tab?**

 **Me:Hey! You're only saying that because you don't want to pay the $100 dollars you gave me to keep me quiet about what really happened to the rest of Leo's cereal...**

 **Mikey- Hey! No fair! l thought it was cat food!**

 **Leo- YOU WHAT?! YOU FED IT TO THE CAT!?**

 **Mikey: Umm...is this the part where l start running?**

 **STARGIRL: What do you think? Isn't the outcome pretty obvious?**

 **Mikey- Fair point...*runs screaming, Leo chasing him***

 **Donnie- How about a new chapter sooner?**

 **WOLFJADE28: Fair enough...hit me with your best shot! ;D**

 **STARGIRL: Okay, but remember you asked for it...hehe ^.^**

 **WOLFJADE28: Uh-oh...*o***

I AM very sorry for this confusion i couldn't get this into a single chapter , sorry for the wait and thank you for reading

signing Star


	10. You are not mine

Ella Pov

It's been nearly a week since I got to meet Donnie again, as well as his brothers, and to be honest, my life hasn't been the same.

Sure, l've been going to school, as expected, nothing in my daily school routine has really changed, except that Brad has been bothering me even more than before, and now l have girls in my classes giving me dirty looks, and constantly giving me hard time for rejecting the senior jock who had managed to make all the girls in the school go crazy over him..

Well, they can try to guilt trip me all they want- they can have him as far as l'm concerned. l'm not changing my opinions for him for anyone else. This is America, land of the free after all...

'Great, now l probably sound like a total history geek.' l thought. Probably Mr. Anton's lecture about the American revolution.

You know when that next to your worst possible nightmare becomes real? Well, science is when my greatest...well, maybe not _**greatest**_ greatest nightmare, but the next worst possible thing that could happen- it happened, and l am ready to completely blow!

I was sitting in my seat, sketching Donnie, while Mrs. Anatom was giving us a lecture, as usual. Don't ask me what it was about, but l think to sum it up, it was a combination of chemical bonding and outright boredom.

Sorry if l don't sound like the half- full kind of person at the moment, but l hate science class, especially since that just happens to be the one class l am forced to share with the senior high school jock, Brad.

Of course, it sure doesn't help that ever since my rejection of him in the cafeteria that day, he has been increasing his efforts to make my life unbearable, filled with him trying to flirt with and hit on me...ugh!

Well, normally l work on my projects by myself...hey, l may not like my science class, but l can't say it's my worst subject. ln fact, it may be one of the ones l'm actually average in...

"Class, l decided to switch things a bit..." Mrs. Anatom announced, snapping my head up, hoping that we'd be losing a few students. l have a pretty good idea of who l wanted gone, but l listened as she went on.

"I've written the name of each student in this class onto paper scraps, that are now inside this hat. l want everybody paired up for this project, as it is rather extensive. So, everyone is going to draw their partners at random, beginning in last name alphabetical...Adams, you're up first..."

Science whiz John Adams(shoulda had Einstein as a last name) came up nervously, timidly drawing a name out...

"Allison..." he read, blushing red, making every person giggle. Allison was the kind of "prom queen" type that every boy dreamed about. 'Why can't Brad bother her for a while, and leave me alone'

"Brady..." she called, making me internally gasp in horror, as Brad himself stepped forward. Standing up, he looked over at me and winked flirtatiously, making my stomach churn uncomfortably.

"l'm aiming to get your name Ella... get ready.." he said, flashing a sickeningly sweet smile.

l internally groan, and try to hide my face beneath the comfort of my palms. Why wouldn't get the hint?

'Well, the odds of him getting my name are like what? 1 out of 23? I have a pretty safe chance that he won't draw my name'.

Stepping up to the hat, he put his hand inside the hat, and l swear, that room was at it's quietest, as he rubbed his hands together, and pulled out a name. l'm guessing all the girls in that room were holding their breath or crossing their fingers, hoping they would be Brad's partner. Boneheads.

"WHOO! ALRIGHT YEAH! TOLD YOU!" he cheered as he jumped in the air and walked up to me, putting his arm around me. l was trying to cringe away from him, but before l could..

"Everyone, l'd like to introduce to you my partner..." he said triumphantly.

l blink in disbelief. 'Wait, what?'

He holds up the betraying piece of paper that had "Stella Wood" written in fancy cursive.

The last thing l can remember was the entire room spinning, and the thought going through my mind was 'oh no..."

Then everything went black.

 **STARGIRL: Wow! l certainly did not figure Ella to be the type to overreact to that degree...**

 **WOLFJADE: Well, everyone has their elements of surprise...besides, it adds to the humor in this story, plus it emphasizes just how much she detests Brad...**

 **Donnie: Do you really have to pair her with this 'Brad' guy?**

 **STARGIRL(grins mischievously)- Why, Donnie, are you jealous?**

 ***Donnie stays silent***

 **WOLFJADE28: That's okay Donnie, we get the picture...don't worry, this'll get better pretty soon...**

 **Ella: For me, for him, or for you?**

 **WOLFJADE28: Can't tell you because then l'd have to kill you...seriously, you'll find out...**

 **l hope you guys aren't disappointed with the short chapters- l thought more chapters regularly would be better than long once in a blue moon chapters...tell us what you think either by review or PM...**

 **Mikey- Also, if you have any ideas that you think can top mine for this story, hit us with your best!**

 **Raph- Mikey, l'm pretty sure any ideas can top you peanut butter and pickle pizza...**

 **Mikey- HEY! Let the people decide...SPEAK UP PEOPLE! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ;D**


	11. Study texting

STARGIRL- Where is WOLFJADE? I thought she was coming an hour ago!

Donnie- I'm sure she'll be here any minute...

WOLFJADE(rushing into the lair, where STARGIRL and Turtles are waiting)- Hi STARGIRL, hi guys...

Raph- Some entry...

STARGIRL- WOLFJADE! Where have you been? You're an hour late! Everyone's waiting!

WOLFJADE- Oh no! l'm late, l'm late...for a very important date!

STARGIRL- No time to say hello; goodbye...

Both- We're late, we're late, WE'RE LATE!

*Burst up laughing

STARGIRL: Well, that was fun, but let's not keep anyone waiting any longer...here's a brand new chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy it, and by all means, feel free to leave your thoughts or ideas by means of review or PM!

WOLFJADE- Yeah...let's get this party started! ^.^

Ella POV~

Well, the rest of the day didn't go too much better- to put it simply, l tried to avoid Brad for the rest of the day, but just because l was good at avoiding him, doesn't mean l could tune out his constant boasting to his friends. Even in the girls restroom stall, l could hear a couple girls badmouthing the "stuck up snob" that refused to hook up with Brad.

Sheesh, the end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

As usual, the library was a safe haven. As l talked to Miss Stevenson, l felt much better. She was kind of like my Grandma- calm, gentle, and willing to listen and offer advice in any way she could.

l think l can fairly say that it was the highlight of my day.

Other than leaving the school grounds for the day. Jewel was very bubbly on the walk home, but that was just as good for me. The more she talked, the less l was required to, which meant l had time to think about the day's events.

Plus l enjoyed seeing my little sister happy.

Getting home meant homework time. While l love my sister, we do have our opposite trends. For instance, l loved a quiet, calm environment while l was doing my homework. Jewel can't focus on anything unless there is some music or noise in the background. l fact, she is the only one in the entire school who is allowed to listen to her ipod while she takes her tests. Though it is funny to see the teachers reaction as they observe her jamming out to math problems.

While Jewel is in the her room, probably wiping out her given homework, l can still hear her humming, despite the fact that her door closed .

Which l smile at. Hey, everyone has their own techniques. As for me, l am finished with everything except science, and l walk over to the dinner table finish it, as l am beginning to fall asleep on the couch. Hey, what can l say? lt's comfortable.

"Okay, lets get science out of the way " l said to myself, as l slide into my seat, open my book, and start writing.

l am gonna take Ms. Stevenson's advice, and see if l can complete enough of the project on my own, that way, l can convince my teacher to let me finish the project by myself. That would be awesome.

l was surprised by a text from an unknown number, as l was on the second to last problem. Which is weird , since Jewel is the only one who texts me, and she is the other room, so she has no reason to.

At first, l was gonna ignore it, thinking maybe Brad had gotten ahold of my number. Unfortunately, l was being tempted by curiosity as my phone kept buzzing for missed alert.

"Why is this so hard to ignore? " I ask myself.

I glanced at my phone and sigh before silencing my phone. I smiled, but before I could do my work again, my phone buzzed again, saying l got another text. Finally giving in, l looked at what the message said, and I smiled wide. l recognized who it was immediately, and it filled me with joy.

Donnie POV-

I glance at my T-phone for the fifth time already. I've been looking at it hopefully for the last five minutes . Trying to formulate all the possible scenarios which would prevent her from instantly answering my text. l had nearly talked myself out of texting her, letting my nervousness get the best me.

Shell, l wish l could figure out why l'm so nervous? She herself gave me her number and told me to call or text her whenever l wanted. As thrilled as l was about that, something inside me was afraid to call her.

I sigh, and before thinking twice about it, l texted her number again, saying 'Hi Ella, it's Donnie'. Hey, maybe she didn't recognize my number.

I feel large amounts of nervous energy wash over me, and worry about over me as i start to regret texting her . I mean she probably has better things to do than to be talking to a giant mutant turtle . But all my fears and doubts fade away as l instantly get a text back

" Hi Donnie, how r u? " she texted me. l feel a smile spread on my face as l type back .

"Gr8! Wondering what ur ^ 2?"

"^.^ l wondered when u would text me. Lol ;D"

'Wait...' l thought to myself '...she's been waiting for me to text her? l can hardly believe l nearly backed out of texting her! I smiled and quickly texted back.

" Hehe ... sorry. Been busy w/ x-tra training and my inventions; how bout u?".

"Seen better days, but life's not too bad ;D. School, homework, TV, and putting thugs in their place ;D "

l chuckled, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Lol! :D What r u doing now?" I asked her. l liked texting her, but l really wanted to see her and hang out.

"Homework! Grrr...having trouble on this darn science hard! I think my teachers just hate me XD" She texted me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her text, but it would have been so much better hearing her say that in person. Though l was having fun even though she isn't here.

'Wait...' I smiled as I realize this is a chance for me to hang out with her. Now the nervousness kicks in again at that thought my body because a nervous wreck as usual . I sigh as i nervously text her back . " Maybe I could help you with your homework ?"

"That would be fantastic...l could really use some help " Ella said.

"Ok, great! When do you want me to come over? " I ask. There was no limiting the amount of joy and excitement inside of me.

"Anytime...sooner the better actually...HOMEWORK SOS! ;D"

Laughing at that, l replied "Lol :D l'll be over in a few minutes".

"Sounds good, I'll be here" she wrote.

"K , see u in few" I typed.

"^.^" was her reply.

With that I grab my Bo-stafff and put it in its holder . Running out of the lair, smiling like a idiot the entire way .

Mikey- Awwww...how come Donnie gets to go out on a date?

STARGIRL- Aww...would you like to go on a date too Mikey?

Mikey- Depends...is she cute?

Raph- Are you seriously gonna pick and choose? YOU'RE A MUTANT TURTLE!

Mikey- Hey, l have my dreams...don't squash them!

WOLFJADE28: Maybe, but l'll leave he granting of your wish to the real mastermind behind the set...what do you think STARGIRL? Should we let Mikey go on a date? ;D

STARGIRL: Well, we'll think about it...wow, how many of you awesome reviewers have been so patient with each chapter release?

WOLFJADE: To name a couple prominent ones, MONTY G, we never give up! Besides, we aren't giving up on this story til the fat lady sings..MIKEY! Turn off that opera, or else we have to stop typing!

Raph- Not that Italian opera is my top music choice...

STARGIRL: Don't forget CARTOONLOVER2016 and NEONINJA2012...and to everyone else who has read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story...

THANK YOU! ^.^


	12. Study the history of Mistole

WOLFJADE(bursts into room, singing NEVER SHOUT NEVER's "MEET ME UNDER THE MISTLETOE"-

Kiss me under the mistletoe I should really be getting home-

Baby, let's do Christmas right; So meet me under the mistletoe tonight

We don't need no presents 'cause your love's the greatest gift of all

It's true love We don't need the boxes wrapped ribbons tied with bows

This I know All I want for Christmas is a kiss under the mistletoe

So come close 'Cause when our lips meet I feel a fire in the winter cold It melts the snow Meet me under the mistletoe I'll be willing to keep you warm

Baby I'll be by your side La la la la Kiss me under the mistletoe

Don't peek, keep your eyes closed Baby, let's do Christmas right So meet me under the mistletoe tonight...

Mikey- Not bad...but would you kiss one of us if we were standing with you under a Mistletoe?

WOLFJADE- That would depend on who caught me alone under a mistletoe...

Leo- If it was Raph?

WOLFJADE(smirking)- l'd give him a paper bag...

STARGIRL- WOLFJADE! That wasn't nice!

WOLFJADE- No, but it was funny...

Raph- Then how come I'm not laughing?

WOLFJADE- Umm...because you're too busy reading the next chapter l hope?

Raph(cracks knuckles)- Guess again...

STARGIRL- You better start running WOLFJADE...I think you've awakened the Beast...

In the meantime, enjoy the next chapter everyone! Lots of hugs! ^.^

Ella POV

I s ecstatic- Jewel had planned to go to Susan's for a study session.

Which, lucky for me, means only me and Donnie. I hummed a happy tune as I quickly tidied up the living room and redid my hair into a high pony-tail. I was just finishing up when I heard a knock at the fire escape's window. I smiled as I push back the strand of hair that had tumbled in my face behind my ear. Walking over to open it, my heart fluttered as l saw a happy-looking Donnie, standing on the fire escape, staff in hand.

"Homework assistance needed?" he asked in a light, humored manner, raising his eyebrow in jested question.

"Hi Donnie, come on in in" I said giggling at him as he climbing through my window. l couldn't help it- l felt happier all of a sudden whenever l thought of him, and even more so with him around.

" Thanks " He said as he was stood next to me.

"Dont mention it...you're welcome anytime you want...and so are your brothers " I told him, smiling brightly.

"So where is this thing that came from the bad side of town" he jokes as my mountain of homework comes into view, which at the moment were piled high on the coffee table. Yuck.

"Right here..." I answered, as we walked into the living room. l put an extra chair next to coffee table, as he took a seat next to me and looked over my math homework. He look at it , with his eyes focus on the paper and lean over the desk . I watched him studying my homework with remarkable calmness, taking every detail, before l knew it, l felt my face heating up again, and from the look on his face, l could tell l wasn't the only one blushing like crazy. In fact, l could see a faint hint of pink coloring rising in his cheek, but why was he blushing?

Oh well, l said to myself, as l stared into his chocolate- colored eyes.

Donnie POV

I looked at Ella's homework , piled on the coffee table, reminding me of all my lab notes piling on top of my own lab desk. As she looked from over my shoulder , I felt my face heat up as l read it over. It was actually easy, as it was only simple math equations. As l started explaining them to her, l could tell by her expression that she was definitely interested in what l was explaining to her.

Although l couldn't help but feel she was interested In more than that as l studied her earnest expression. Something in me felt hopeful, like maybe she really liked me the way l did her.

'No' l thought, as l shook my head slightly 'there's no way she would like me like that'.

After explaining everything, she started doing the problem herself, and started flying through the problems with flying colors . When she finally finished, she was cheering, which led to me laughing at her joy. Pretty soon, we were both laughing . I smiled, thinking her laugh was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey...it's almost Christmas...do you wanna help me decorate the house?" she asked, with a unexplainable sparkle in her eyes...

Though l didn't know too much about Christmas decorating, l figured it couldn't be that hard...

"Sure...though l should let you know l haven't really done this before."

Sensei was Japanese, and being mutated not long after his move to America, he wasn't too big on celebrating this holiday, which he didn't understand.

Ella gave me a surprised look, which made me want to hide in my shell.

"Really? That's..." she looked like she almost felt sorry for the briefest minute, before she smiled "...that's something we're gonna have to change then, huh?"

"Uhhhh..." l started, as she walked over to her stereo system, and turned on an album, which l didn't recognize.

"We can't work without music...I love this album from the CORRS, especially this first song". she explained, as l picked up a box of glittery rope strands, which she started pinning to the walls, singing along to the song. l watched her dance along with the song, as she was hanging these decorations.

Go on go on

Leave me breathless

Come on ...

The daylight's fading slowly

The time with you is standing still

I'm waiting for you only

The slightest touch and I feel weak

I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it, can't fight it -

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling...

Make me long for your kiss-

Go on, go on

Yeah...

Come on...

Breathless.

That is the one word l would use to describe the way l felt as l watched Ella decorating, and having fun, as l got in the hang of things, and started hanging the little Christmas odds and ends trinkets in strategic locations, stealing several glances at Ella, as she became more absorbed in the song and her work. At some point, l had picked up a strange plant with spiked leaves and red berries. l didn't know what it was, but l knew it held some importance to this whole Christmas theme.

'Ah..' l thought, as l spotted what looked like the perfect place for this thing- above the fireplace, where Ella was currently pinning up what looked like fuzzy socks.

And if there's no tomorrow

And all we have is here and now

I'm happy just to have you

You're all the love I need somehow

It's like a dream

l didn't want to block Ella's way, so l attached the plant to the end of my staff, and gently inched it over her head, closer to the wall, and tried pinning it.

Yeah, it wound up falling in the sock Ella was currently pinning, which didn't go unnoticed by her. As she picked it up out of the sock, she turned and looked at me smiling, plant in hand.

"You know Donnie- if you wanted a kiss under the mistletoe, all you had to do was ask" she said shyly, as she stepped up closer to me, as l stood completely stumped. 'Mistletoe kiss?' l wondered, as she held the plant, err, mistletoe, up above us.

"Umm...Ella...what's the mistletoe story?" l asked nervously.

Smiling up at me, she explained " When two people stand under a mistletoe, it's tradition that they share a kiss" she said, before leaning up and kissing me, before my mind could catch up with what l was being told, l felt myself melting with that kiss, as l unconsciously wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me.

Although I'm not asleep

And I never want to wake up

Don't lose it , don't leave it -

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny

This loving feeling..

Make me long for your kiss

Go on , go on...

l don't know how long we were kissing, but the only thing that snapped me out of it was an urgent need to breathe.

"Wow" she said breathlessly, as we both gasped for air "That was amazing".

Then l blushed. That was my first kiss...and l was gonna treasure this moment for as long as l-

l heard the door opening, and before l could move, l heard a voice come in.

"Ella, I'm back, I- ELLA!"

WOLFJADE- Awwww...a perfect moment gone haywire...

STARGIRL- What happened to you're supposed Christmas spirit?

WOLFJADE- Wait...you mean having someone bust in on a romantic scene wasn't enough?

STARGIRL- Ummm...l don't think so...

WOLFJADE- Aww...so much for shaking things up a bit..

Leo- Hey, who busted in on them anyways...

WOLFJADE- Hmmmm...that shall remain a mystery until the next chapter...mwahahahaha! ^.^


	13. My side to the night

My side of the night

Jewel POV

Earlier that day ...

I yawned as I packed up my things to go. Susan and I had a study session, because of the stupid test on the US history in Civics. We studied until I checked the time, which was 10:00. l gasped, realizing I better be getting home before I get yelled at from Ella. I said my goodbyes to Susan and her mother, who offered to drive me, but I declined, opting that I would just use the short cut.

While I was walking home, I couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching me. Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, I pulled my hood up and tried to act natural, which was hard, feeling as terrified as l was at the moment. I was beginning to wonder if l should have accepted that ride back home.

I thought l heard footsteps nearby, and at this point, l am well past terrified. I look around me, just before getting pulled into the alleyway. I was about to scream for help, but the mysterious figure who snatched me covered my mouth with his big hand. Struggling against him for all l was worth, I looked at the grubby hand which was currently over my mouth. For a brief moment, l wondered which was worse- possibly getting raped by this thug, or getting a life-threatening illness from biting his hand?

Taking my chances, I bit his hand, making him yelp in pain and pull his hand away from my mouth. I fell to the ground, losing my balance, trying as quick as l could to get away and get help.

Apparently, l wasn't quite quick enough, as he grabs the back of my hood, yanking me up.

"Why, you little..." he said before grabbing my hair and starting to yank harshly at it, thus making it my turn to yelp in pain.

l wasn't going to make this easy on him- l started kicking, punching, and spitting at him, which he anticipated(just my luck) and deflected, only making his grin tighter. I stilled, feeling his cold, hard eyes on me.

"Looks like we got ourselves a feisty one here...good job Russo" said his co-hort, who had been watching from the corner of the alley entrance. 'Oh great' l thought.

That's when l noticed two more men lurking behind the dumpster area. Well, this night couldn't get any more interesting.

Mikey POV

"Oh yeah boy! This is so awesome!" I said, as I skated the rooftops like a first class pro! Only to get a groan out of Raph, as he jumped the rooftop, just a little behind me.

Tonight I'm out on patrol with Raphie boy, while the the others stay behind. It's dark out, so no one can see us, or if they do, we can go all 'disappearing ninjas' mode on them.

As we flew over the rooftops, I stopped suddenly, seeing a girl walk out of an apartment building. Her hair was chocolate-colored, and it was fell to her shoulders. One of the sides were pinned back with a orange flower clip, and she wore an orange jacket with a white skirt, and gray ankle boots. Her eyes were just as dark as her hair. Not like Donnie, who has red brownish eyes, but more like a deep, rich chocolate that l wanted to see more of. She was... cute, like ice cream kitty cute. Then she pulls her hoody up over her hair, and kept going.

From the corner of my right, l can see Raph smirking at me. He must have seen why I stopped,as he followed my gaze and spotted the girl.

"What're you looking at Mikey?"he smirked, making me nervous, for some odd reason.

"Umm...nothing!" l replied, a little too quickly, judging by the growing smile on Raph's face.

"Oh really? l wonder, because if I didn't know any..."Raph was cut off, as we both heard a pained yelp.

I looked back in her direction, only to see her disappear into the alleyway. I looked at Raph before placing my skateboard on my back.

"She's in trouble! We gotta go help her!" l said.

With that, I leaped down by the dumpster, to see the girl struggling against two men, and getting pulled by the hair, which made me angry.

" Well, this is just great" l heard Raph say, as l knocked one of the thugs into the dumpster. I glare at him, until l noticed Raph jumping into the fight beside me. Sweet!

l saw the guy l had previously thrown into the dumpster start heading for the girl, so I run to the guy and yank him away from her, throwing him for Raphie to handle, which l can tell he was pleased with, judging by the size of Raph's smile at the added excitement, seeing how he bruised up the other dude pretty bad.

I looked at the girl and helped her up " Are you okay little dudette? " I ask.

She looks at me and her chocolate brown eyes widened, and I feared she was about to scream, but instead, she showed a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you..." she said, making me feel more excited.

I smiled "I'm Mikey, Michelangelo, really, but l only get called that when I'm in deep trouble...what's your name?" l asked, extending my hand for a handshake, which she accepted, much to my delight.

She laughs softly, and looking in Raph's direction, we both watched as he finished tightening the rope on on both of the dudes with his extra rope.

"I'm Jewel...thank you guys so much...l never woulda made it if you guys hadn't shown up" she said, loking at both of us.

Raph,finished with his task, came up to us and pulled me aside.

" Mikey what the shell are you doing?! In case you haven't noticed, she's a human! You know we're not supposed to talk to humans!" he said frustrated.

I roll my eyes at him, ignoring him and turning my attention back to Jewel. "That's a cute name. Umm...it's pretty late...and l hate the idea of more thugs coming after you...would you want us to escort you to your home?"

I would love that if you guys don't mind...umm...l know Mikey's name, but what's yours?" She asked, looking at Raph.

Not looking to happy, he replied "Name's Raph and I don't think..."

"Oh come on Raphie boy, don't tell me you are going all Fearless on us" I teased.

That got to him. "I'm not going all Fearless on ya...l just don'tthink this is a good idea!" he said.

"Dude, you are so being a Fearless..." l said, deciding to tease him until he agreed.

Putting on my best Fearless impersonating voice "You guy's we're ninja...we stick to the shadows...we don't talk to people...we are the Turtles of Justice!" l finished, raising an imaginary katana.

Jewel was laughing, and even Raph was smirking at my impersonation. Double score for Mikey!

"Okay, fine we'll take her back home but that's it!" He said.

"Yay!" I said, doing a flip, bringing a smile onto Jewels face, before continuing "So...Jewel where you live?" l asked.

"Oh, l only live a block away from here" Jewel said, shrugging her shoulders.

As we walked her home, I told her my jokes, which she loved, and I even saw Raphie boy smiling at some, shaking his head. We talked but we always stayed in the shadows, which thankfully, she didn't seem too confused by. It felt like time flew by too fast, as we stop at her doors building.

This is my place...well, part of it...l'm up at the fourth floor, at the corner" she said, pointing to the left-hand corner.

"So...l guess this is it, huh..." l said, feeling a bit dissapointed.

"Hey...if you want, I can get us some hot chocolates...it is kind of cold out here, so if you want, you both can come inside the apartment. I don't have anyone home beside my sister, but I'm sure she'll love you guys, after saving me and all...think of it as a thank you for walking me home and saving me." She said looking at us, me turning to look at Raph for his answer, who sighed "One hour, and that's it, since we need to be home before Fearless gets too worried"

Beaming, she said "Great! You guys can come in through the fire escape, seeing you guys don't like drawing too much attention...it's the fourth floor the window is unlocked" she finished, rushing into the building.

"Okay, we'll meet you up there" I called out, as she looked back and smiled, then running inside.

When we got to the fire escape, Raph gave me a funny look, and asked " Isn't this Ella's building?"

Looking at our surroundings, l did notice that it seemed a bit familiar "I think so...that is so wierd...l mean, what are the chances bro?" I asked, causing him to shrug it off.

As we open the window and climb inside, Raph and l noticed that the inside looked just like Ella's apartment.

"Umm...Raph...are we..." l started to ask, but stopped as we heard music being turned on and as we slowly walked to it, we heard Jewel yelling "Ella, I'm back... Ella!"

Okay, this was gonna be epic.

***STARBLADE: Hey...how's it going everyone...don't know if you noticed, but l totally changed my profile image, as well as my name...ISN'T THIS AWESOME?!

WOLFJADE- I think so...but I'm gonna miss asking Donnie where you are...

STARBLADE: Why's that?

FWOLFJADE(smirking)- Because he blushes everytime he says "STARGIRL LOVES DONNIE"...*laughing like a maniac* it's so funny!

STARBLADE- Really? Hmmmm...hey, you guys reading this, you wanna let me know what you thought of the chapter...it would be really appreciated.


	14. Questionable reactions

Jewel POV

After meeting Mikey, who was in all honesty adorable, and his older brother Raph and inviting them inside for a cup of coco, I ran up the stairs up to my apartment building and l fiddle around in my pocket in search of my house key, which, thankfully didn't take too long, I finally managed to open my front door, expecting to find Ella studying at the dinner table.  
Out of a long- enforced habit, I began to say "Ella I'm home!" as I started to taking off my jacket, and kicking the front door closed. When I turned around, guess what I find?  
Something I would ever have expected to find my sister doing." Ella!" I said with eyes opened wide in shock.

She was kissing a boy... under the mistletoe.  
And not just any boy...he was a five foot turtle with a familiar purple mask. Wait...he had a face that was seemed really familiar. A face I honestly, never thought I would see again.  
Donatello. The mysterious turtle boy my sister bought back years ago... the one who caught my sister in a dip form, and showed us how dangerous a broomstick could be. That was the last time l ever saw him. l nearly forgot about him.  
It was clear now that Ella didn't.

I never thought my sister would ever fall for a boy. I mean, she turned down the hottest guy in her grade.  
Yet here she is, kissing the mysterious turtle boy of purple...hehe. I think they make a cute couple.  
I guess my sudden arrival caught my sister totally off guard, seeing how fast her eyes shot open and turned to look at me only making me smirk at her. Seeing for once she the one busted. Even funnier that Donnie-boy lost his balance, and somehow managed to fall on his rear end. This was just too good...and familiar in a way.  
"Am l interrupting something?" l asked, not only for old times sake, but also to see her already red face turn even redder.

Ella POV

The kiss we shared felt so...magical. l didn't want it to end. Even now, I can still feel the butterflies fluttering inside of me. I looked into his eyes, which looked so warm and inviting, making me smile. Going in for another kiss, l felt myself swiftly melting into it. It seemed as if it would never end, and honestly, I didn't want it to as tightly as l could, l wished I could press pause on life and live in this moment for ever.  
That trance quickly faded just as quickly as it started, for realization hit me hard as I heard my sister arrive home from her study session with Susan. " Ella I'm home... Ella!" This must have got Donnie so off guard that he somehow tripped over his bo staff which he dropped when we kissed. And land on his shell.  
"Am interrupting something?" she asked, with obvious amusement in her voice, making me blush.  
I turned to look at Jewel's shocked, yet amused face, and I notice that it is pretty dirty, and that her hair was all messed up, not to mention there was a couple tears in parts of her clothes.

"Jewel...what happened? Why are you so dirty?" I asked her, with a hint of concern in my voice.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing...l guess great minds think alike" Jewel said with a large amount of amusement in her tone of voice.

"Jewel..." I started but was cut off, as a new voice joined the conversation.

"Ow! Raph...that hurts! " An all-too familiar voice complained, which came from the fire escape window, aka my bedroom. I guess Donnie's brothers are here as well.  
Wonderful.

Jewel POV

"Ow! Raph...that hurts" l could hear Mikey saying from Ella's bedroom, reminding me that I invited them inside, but now I am starting to regret it, seeing as now may not be the best time.

" Mikey?" Donnie asked in confusion in the direction where Mikey came from. Which confused me more...first the mysterious turtle reappears after year of absence suddenly comes out of the blue, and l find him kissing my older sister. Not to mention, the two additional mutant turtles who helped rescue me today and they know...what?  
Apparently, more than l do. That is so not cool.

And yet, oddly enough, when Raph and Mikey came out, Ella turned to me for answers " So how did you get hurt ?" Ella asked slowly. I looked at her before sighing before deciding to explain myself before Ella does the same.

"Let's just say...it's a long story and to put it short and sweet, I was in trouble and these guys camed saved me. In a way, l gotta admit it was pretty cool...not the getting in trouble, but the watching them kick butt!" I said. Ella looked at me with disbelief written all over her face. She finally sighed and turned to Raph and Mikey "Thanks guys I really owe you one"

"We're ninja...it's kinda what we do...and besides who wouldn't want to save an awesome dudette like Jewel" Mikey said, giving me a thumbs up, making me blush some.

"Hey, l'm just happy l got to clean up some of the street scum. So let me see if l got this straight...you two are sisters?"  
Raph asked as he looks at me, then at Ella, and then back at me.

"Totally" Ella and I said in unison.

"Donatello? I can't believe l finally get to see you again!" I said as I gave him my hand.

Making Mikey and Raph raise a brow in confusion. l nearly giggled at their reactions.

"How're you doing Jewel?" Donnie asked with a knowing smile before shaking my hand.  
"So nice to see you again...been awhile...you been keeping yourself busy?" l asked, shaking his hand in return and smiling earnestly.

Had l been paying attention at the moment, l probably would have noticed Mikey sending a glare at Donnie, but I was too busy trying to figure out when Donnie came back. I mean, come on! Ten years of nothing, nada, zilch from or about him, then you come home to find him and your sis making out! Major stuff there!

"So..Ella... how exactly do you know them?" I asked Ella as I gestured to Raph and Mikey." They are Donnie's brothers" Ella said.

"Hmmm...l can see the resemblance actually..." l said, pretending to be thoughtful, though it was pretty obvious how they were related.

Mikey feigned a look of surprise and hurt as he said "No way...these guys don't look anything like me...l'm way more adorable" he said, batting his eyes at me, causing me to laugh as Raph rolled his eyes and Donnie groaned.

Ella seemed to think maybe proper intros were in order. Funny, seemed like it would have come up before now.  
"Jewel, I'd like you to officially meet Raph, Mikey, and ... hey where's Leo?" Ella continued.

" Fearless decided to stay home and watch his stupid space hero marathon" Raph said with a chuckle "still don't get why he's so into that lame cartoon".

"What a shame he didn't come...well since you guys are already here, I might as well warm up a frozen pizza" Ella said before walking into the kitchen.

"I'm totally in!" Mikey said enthusiastically, as he plopped down onto the couch.

I look at him with a warm smile before walking into the kitchen to help Ella with the pizza.

"So...how long have been keeping them a secret" I asked I couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Since we were little Ella and I never kept secrets from each other. This makes Ella stop what she doing and looks at me, she sighs before saying " Okay you deserve the truth. It happened a few weeks ago when you went on your sleepover.." She went on and told me about how she met Donnie again, and how she got to meet his brothers- she tells me everything... even the kiss!

...

Raph POV

I got to admit- Jewel didn't seem half bad. I can tell Mikey has a thing going for her. The two seem to be pretty much alike.  
As if one Mikey wasn't enough, we gotta have a female version.  
Long as she don't have water balloons and plastic cockroaches with her, l can get used to her being around.  
So, not only do we save a random girl from some Purple Dragon thugs, but we also foundnd out that the random girl we saved happens to be Ella's sister, Jewel.  
To put the frosting on the cake, we also saw my nerdy younger brother, kissing the girl of his dreams- without us realizing it...and judging by the Mikey is looking at him, Donnie is never going to live this down.  
Not to say I'm not gonna torment him about this in my own way.  
Now that Ella and Jewel are in the kitchen, l think it's about time Mikey and l had a little fun tormenting Donnie, who looked at us nervously, knowing what was coming next.

Let the good times roll! ^.^

Donnie POV

As Mikey and Raph joke around, relentlessly teasing about Ella and l, I couldn't help but think it all worth it.  
Just thinking about the way she kissed me...l'm pretty sure l was smiling, despite all the teasing.

Until Ella calls out to us saying the pizza was ready. Of course, Mikey was the first to respond. He instantly stopped talking, and made a mad dash for the pizza, causing Raph and l, as well as Ella and Jewel to quickly follow.  
Knowing Mikey like l do, l can honestly say the pizza would be gone if left in the hands of Mikey.

As we all sit at the dinner table, talking and eating pizza, and drinking some soda pop, Jewel suddenly brings up a question that I haven't heard in a long time.

"Who wants play 20 questions?" Jewel asked us, right before taking another bite of her pizza slice.

"Ohhh...what's that?" Mikey asks, with a stuffed mouthful of pizza.

As Jewel looks at him, explaining the rules, I stole a glance at Ella, and notice her blushing. It's adorable, at least to me it is. Thinking about the day so many years ago. I smiled and watched as Mikey and Raph listened to Jewel's explanation.

"Aw yeah...lets do this!" Mikey cheered, causing Jewel to giggle, as Raph rolled his eyes.  
l had to admit...l haven't played this in awhile, but it was sounding pretty good to me. At least listening would be.

l didn't expect to become wrapped up so deeply into the game. At first, Raph tried to act like his typical macho self, but pretty soon, everybody got into the game.

This worked out great. Jewel learned more about me and my brothers. For instance, how we got turned into our current mutated form, and why we used the weapons we used.  
At one point, Mikey even showed off his nun chuck skills for her, just like l did the night l first met Ella and Jewel. She even learned about Leo, as well as our full names.

In exchange, we also learned a lot about Jewel.  
For example, we all quickly learned that Jewel a lot different from Ella...definitely not in a bad way.  
Granted, they have a lot in common, like TV show favorites. When it comes to hobbies and interests...she's just not like Ella ...more like Mikey.  
Of course, now that l think of it- it kinda makes sense, since she the youngest out of the all of us.

We learned that Jewel is a very artistic person, and has a very sharp eye for things, even small details that people generally don't notice, or they just dismiss.

Before we know it, my T-phone is going off, with a upset-sounding Leo, who had taken a break from his marathon to find his brothers had seemingly diappeared.  
Well, l guess that was our cue to go.

Thanking Ella and Jewel, we said our goodbyes.  
l am pretty sure l noticed Mikey and Jewel exchanging phone numbers out of the corner of my eyes, but my attention was on Ella.  
Lingering behind Raph and Mikey, I turn to kiss Ella on the cheek, murmuring a small goodbye, leaving a blushing and a smiling version of Ella, and a Jewel who was smiling wide, and waving goodbye to Mikey, Raph and l.

Then, just as any great ninja does, we vanished into the darkness, becoming one with the night.

WJ- Hey everyone...sorry for the super long wait...my fault!  
STARBLADES- We know that...  
WJ- You were supposed to disagree with me so I'd feel better...  
STARBLADES- Yeah, and normally l would...but l had a bet to win against Raph- PAY UP DUDE!  
Raph(grudgingly hands her a $20)- Here...  
WJ- Hey...l want a 20...  
Leo- Okay...20 push-ups starting now...  
WJ(pouting)- That's not what l meant...  
STARBLADES- We know...but are you gonna do those push-ups?  
WJ- No...l don't want to...


	15. Changed: The after effect

**Change: The after effect.**

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Ever since I met Ella, our lives had changed. From the moment I stepped into her world. My brothers and I have been able to act more like humans than mutants. Despite being radioactive mutant turtles, we don't get to join the humans in their daily lives. We can't be friends with any human we want, most of them wouldn't accept us. Classified as freaks since as long as I have remembered, at the end I don't blame them. I would probably acted the same way if the roles were turned.

Ella and Jewel were different.

Not that April isn't a good friend and isn't good enough. But the only reason we acquainted with her, was because her father was taken by the Kraang. She was scared of us but with no where else to go, it wasn't like she had many options. I still remember her reaction time when I caught her so long ago. Along with every humans who has ever seen us. Screaming before running away, as if I'm a some sort of monster.

With these girls we aren't monsters. They saw us for people not as freaks. Looking passed that, they accepted us. Way before I met April, I made my fateful encounter with her. Right as I thought I was doomed regretting for not staying in bed with my brothers that night. She stood heroically in the moonlight, taking away the darkness. She didn't fear me, she worried and was concerned for me. Me and only me. Then Jewel smiled and laughed as if I wasn't so different from your everyday human boy. I was so happy, nothing in this world could replace that feeling I had that night.

Ella was the first one to show me, that's I'm not some monster in a child's story book.

If I was to take a role I would want to become a knight so I can protect Ella. A princess of such beauty should be protected. I mean it's only right, I mean her eyes are so pretty and... just the thought of her makes me image that smile of her. I-it's so c-cute...

" HEY DONNIE! "

My eyes shot open, being totally caught off guard.

Startled I jolted, currently writing in my journal, the sudden shock caused my hand to shoot up drawing a big line over the whole page. I looked down seeing only Ella's name written down countless times. Oh jeez not again! Quickly covering up the evidence hoping no one will know my little secret.

Ever since I have kissed Ella under that mistletoe I have yet to live it down by the guys. Afterwards when we got home from Ella's that night Raph and Mikey couldn't stop laughing and teasing me about it. Soon our great fearless leader joined in, Leo couldn't believe it, saying things like " To think I thought you had a thing for April and dude you couldn't even talk to her."

I can't deny that isn't true. I did like April, but I was just caught up in the moment. She made me a serious mess. I embarrassed myself repeatedly as I tripped over my heels for her numberless times. But after seeing Ella again, my feeling for her florist in my heart.

I know that this feeling of mine is only going to grow and I can't do a thing about it. But to let it run it's course.

More than irritated with Mikey for his sudden outburst which caused me to channeled back to the present. I wasn't too busy happy with the pizza loving moron.

" What is it Mikey?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Trying to deceive the fact that I wasn't working. Mikey knew that wasn't the case.

" Yeah of you daydream about you know who. " Mikey teased knowing for a fact he wasn't wrong. Until his t-phone started buzzing. A smile spread firmly onto his face as he happily texted no other than Jewel.

From the moment they exchange phone number. The two of them have been texting each other non stop. Master Splinter even caught him texting during training which was poor thinking on his part. It's clear to us that he's has a little crush on her. He tries to deny it but his burn red blushed face says otherwise in other cases.

Wishing for a little taste of revenge for his little comment earlier. I decided to turning the tables onto him. Which only made me smirk as I looked at him, " oh? And who are you texting Mikey? Is it a little you know who?" Getting a little cocky on my part to use his words back on him. I guess I got to him though.

" No one! no one really I swear" He rambled as his face began to flustered.

Raising a brow not buying at all of his bluff. I sighed deciding the stop the teasing and asks him why he came in again.

" Anyways what did you wanted?" changing the subject.

" Oh yeah! I remember now! I wanted to see if you wanted to go hang out at Ella's and Jewel's place later. " He explained.

" But what about Leo and Raph?"

" Leo and Raph are too busy helping April train. So I wanted to see if you wanted to come, you in?"

" Sure. "

" Awesome!" He cheered as he punched the air before his phone started buzzing again. Causing that smile of his to grow even bigger.

* * *

 **Jewel P.O.V**

'Who ever lose pays tonite.' I texted to the orange masked brother.

Okay okay

I know I shouldn't be texting in class. It's just something about that turtle is just so irresistible. Maybe it's his cute face or his funny jokes. It's like he always has something to say. It's never a bold moment with him. That's what I like about him. I mean he gets to fight villains and go on patrol. He's likes a superhero in a comic book! I wish I could join them, but I'll probably just end up getting in the way.

The stories he tells are still something else though. One time he said he dreamt he fought a pizza monster called Pizza Face and that everyone was a pizza zombie. Though even I have to admit that one seems a bit bizarre. Even for Mikey.

My phone lights up with a new message. Making me feel overwhelm with enjoy. I read closely,

'Bring it on dudette but don't think I'll going to easy on you'

Typical Mikey he's never willing to lose a fight if it involves pizza. The things he does for pizza. I swear that boy sometimes.

My thumbs dance around the keyboard as I replied 'Game on'

I hit the send button as the school bells rings.

I gather my things and made a dash for the door. Through the crowds of people to my locker.

With everything in place.

I closed my locker and started head towards Ella's locker. Eh why not just to shake things up for a change.

* * *

 **Ella P.O.V**.

No matter what I do Brad never seem to get the hint that I'm not interested. I mean how dense can you be. For some reason this guy can always find a way to push my buttons. I wish he would just leave me alone.

" Come on babe. Why do you always have to be so mean to me." He whined as I ignored him once again. I just can't deal with him, any girl can is a god.

" A pretty face like yours shouldn't always be a scolding." Brad said.

This guy really ticks me off, I'm not some Barbie doll who he can toy. Why can't he just leave me alone. There's a bunch of girls who are willing throw themselves at him.

"Just go home Brad" I said bluntly.

" You know we still have the project to do..." He remind me. Of course I haven't forgot but I honestly wish I could just ignore it but with my current grade now. That's not an option, note to self, just roll over and hope for death. Out of everyone one name why did he have to pick mine. I mean out of 25 to 1 chance how in the world did he get that lucky! His lucky is my misfortune go figure. I sighed as I closed my locker.

" Ella!" Jewel shouted, running towards us. Coming up into view. Never in my life have I been happier to see her,

" Jewel!"

* * *

 **Jewel P.O.V**

Everyday it's the same thing with Ella and Brad these days, Brad has been trying to get Ella to work on a school project with him. She gives him the same lame excuses every time. Claiming she's busy or that it's just not the right timing.

I know she likes Donnie. But Brad also likes her... wait don't tell me is this what u think it is I believe so...

There's a LOVE TRIANGLE . Poor Brad doesn't even stand a chance. I mean after what happened with that mistletoe incident. I think it's clear who has stolen her heart already s A chuckle escape my lips at the thought.

I get another buzzed from my phone with a new message.

'See you later tonite then little dudette.'

* * *

 **Yui- Hi guys I know it's been a very long time since you seen me**

 **Mikey - You're telling me! You have even changed your name on us you're what yuifiredragneel now?**

 **Yui - Yup but you can call me star still if you like, or yui**

 **Donnie- But what's matter is you came back**

 **Leo - Yeah it's good to have you back we all have missed you even Raph. Though he's too much of a tough guy to admit it.**

 **Raph - it's not like but it's good to see you again Star**

 **Yui - * laughs * It's good to be back * smiles ***

 **Listen up guys I'm going to try and pick up the story as a solo act this time around. So if my poor writing skill show through I'm sorry! Please don't hate me.**

 **Raph - Yeah she stayed up until 3am working on this chapter. She worked really hard on this guys so be nice.**

 **Yui - No one needs to know that!**

 **Leo - But it's true**

 **Yui - * sighs * Thanks guys. Hey would you guys like to give the preview of our next chapter?**

 **Mikey - I heard Leo and Raph are going to get into a fight in the next chapter.**

 **Donnie - Probably Raph just being the hothead that we all know and love.**

 **Raph - Yeah whatever...**

 **Leo - Next time: Night falls**

 **Everyone: We will see you then.**


End file.
